


Model of the Year

by MalecLightbanee



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cliche, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I don't know much about the fashion world, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Lost of gay sex, M/M, Model Alec Lightwood, Relationship problems in the future?, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, idk what else to put this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecLightbanee/pseuds/MalecLightbanee
Summary: Magnus Bane is a well-known and/or famous Fashion Designer which means he never found the time to hangout with his friends, meet new people, or find new love. But when Magnus is in need for a new model, Magnus meets Alec Lightwood, a quiet and gentle soul, who might fit as a new addition to his team. Curiosity takes over him to venture to explore his relationship with Alec, but when work and their personal life clash together, it's a whole new dynamic that they are not prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my first fan fic ever and I'm really excited and nervous at the same time because idk how good or bad it will be or if anyone reads this fic haha. I've been really putting it down to write but got the motivation to start one finally. I had troubles with choosing jobs and such and who else will be in the story so more characters will be coming in the future! Plus I had troubles with the tags and the title so my apologies for those too! Anyways I hope you all enjoy!!

"When do you think you'll start dating again?" Clary asked as she sipped her jasmine tea. Clary looked at Magnus and could see that he was contemplating his answer to her, gathering his sentences in his head as they sat in the living room of his loft in silence. 

It had been years since Magnus was with that wretched model Camille Belcourt. She had broken Magnus' heart many times, but really crossed the line when he saw her with a young Russian fellow. Magnus had broken up with her immediately and dissed her out of his life. Luckily, she had left his team of models for another designer's team because they "offered" more than what Magnus was offering. He had been relieved the day she said she was quitting the team, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I don't know biscuit. With my busy life as a fashion designer and the upcoming fashion show I have to prep for, there's not much time for me to venture into my love life again." Magnus said with a sigh, leaning back onto the couch while going through his social media on his phone.

Clary and Magnus had known each other for years because of Jocelyn, Clary's mother. Clary was practically like a daughter to Magnus because of how much time they've spent together and the fact that Clary was Magnus' secretary. On occasions, she would help Magnus with his fashion ideas and help draw them out with her artistic skills she acquired from her mother.

Realizing the stress in his tone, Clary was about to say something when Magnus' phone rings, "Hello? Yes? Darling it's quite alright, don't worry about it I'm sure I can find someone else, you just take care of yourself and feel better soon okay? Bye."

"Who was that?" Clary asked as Magnus set his phone on the coffee table. "One of the models, Raj, caught an illness and said he won't be able to model for the show, which means I need to find another Male model asap. Luckily it wasn't any of my female models or else this situation would've been a disaster." Magnus said in a tired tone.

Clary thought to herself that maybe she could ask her boyfriend, Jace, but quickly brushed the idea off knowing that he wouldn't be interested in modeling. After a few minutes she thought of his brother Alec. Although Alec was busy from time to time, it wouldn't hurt to try and ask him if he were interested. He fit Magnus' standard of a model: Hot, Tall, Serious, etcetera. 

"Hey I may know someone who could potentially be interested Magnus." Clary said with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh? And who might that be biscuit?" Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"My boyfriend's brother. His name is Alec, he's pretty quiet, but he meets your standards and you do need a last minute model. I don't think you've met him before." Clary said with a smirk. 

Intrigued, Magnus asks, "Do you have a photo of him that I can look at?"

Scrolling through her photos, Clary finds a photo of Alec with his siblings, Jace, Izzy, and Max, standing in front of a Christmas tree.

"Sorry if it's a bad photo, but this is the most recent photo I have of him." Clary said, raising her phone up to give to Magnus.

Magnus took the phone and looked at the photo with lustful eyes. 

Alec was wearing a black shirt and a black bomber jacket with jeans and combat boots. Alec was tall, handsome, very handsome, and beautiful Magnus thought. 

Alec was looking at the camera with a stern look while Jace was making a silly face, Izzy looking at the camera with a fierce but sexy look, and Max who was smiling with the most soulful eyes anyone could look at. 

It must've been obvious that Magnus seemed fond of Alec because when he looked up, Clary was smirking at him with eyes of mischief.

"What?" Magnus asked, setting Clary's phone on her lap.

"You have that look and smile Magnus. I can see that you seem quite interested in Alec." Clary said with the smirk still present on her face.

Magnus blushed and said, "What? I can't appreciate a possible model's natural beauty now can't I?" 

Smirking, Clary looked at Magnus for a bit and then grabbed her phone and started to look through the schedule and said, "Okay, how about we have lunch with him Thursday, tomorrow, which gives us 2 days before the fashion show to meet up with him and see if he is interested." 

"Alright, sounds fabulous." Magnus says feeling relieved about the situation and excited to meet Alec. 

"Where's Chairman Meow? I haven't seen him all night." Clary asked while looking around.

"Oh I believe he's in my bedroom, little booger likes to be in there sometimes when visitors are here." Magnus says while grabbing his phone. 

Looking at the time, Clary realizes it's late and says goodbye to Magnus and leaves the loft.

After closing the door, Magnus heads towards his bedroom, falling onto his bed and staring at the wall while Chairman Meow crawls up next his owner and curls up at Magnus' side.

Magnus grinned at his cat and started petting the top of his head as the cat purred.

"So, Alec Lightwood huh?" Magnus thought to himself feeling excitement in his stomach, "What an interesting looking guy you are." As sleep consumed Magnus' body, Magnus falls into a deep sleep carrying thoughts of Alec Lightwood with him as he drifted into slumber.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Alec answered feeling groggy with irritation creeping up in his tone. Alec, the eldest son of the Lightwood siblings, was never fond of surprises due to the inconvenience in his busy schedule, trying to take care of the family business and watching over his siblings and making sure they didn't get in trouble, especially Jace, while his parents were away on vacation to "rekindle" their love life. 

"Alec! Hey I'm sorry this is last minute and all but I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and my boss tomorrow. We kinda had a small issue with one of the models and we need a last minute model, if you're interested." 

"Clary, it's midnight, you know I don't like surprises, especially when you wake me up from my sleep." Alec responded, hearing the clicks of Clary's shoes on the sidewalk. 

When Alec had first met Clary, he wasn't very fond of her or her best friend Simon. They had annoyed him to the max, but after 2 years of knowing her and Simon, he had warmed up to them, mostly due to the fact that his brother, Jace, was dating Clary, so he would see her often and she'd usually bring Simon along when they all hung out. 

"Yes I'm very aware Alec and like I said I'm sorry, but I will make it up to you, I could uhh," Clary felt bad that she had approached Alec about the matter without discussing it with him. She was thinking hard of what she could do to make it up for Alec, but couldn't think of anything. 

A few moments of silence passed and Alec grunted, "Ugh just pay for my meal and I'll come and see if I'm interested to model for your boss, but you owe me."

"Really?! Thanks Alec, Magnus will be very happy to know you're considering!" Clary said with a smile forming upon her face. 

Confused to who this Magnus was, Alec asked, "Magnus?" After realizing what he was asking Clary responded, "Oh! Magnus Bane is my boss whom you will meet tomorrow. He wants to discuss with you about the matter and see if you're model material."

"Wouldn't you have asked Jace since he's always saying how he's a living art that should be displayed to the whole world." Alec said in a stern voice.

"I would've, but Jace would've scoffed the idea away and say that he would've outdone all of the models because of his, and I quote, ravaging looks." Clary said while opening the doors to her apartment.

Alec smirked at the response because there would be no surprise that Jace would've said that and said, "That's your cocky Jace for you. I'm gonna go and try to go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Alec said, cutting Clary off before she could say bye.

As he tugged his black shirt back down to his boxers due to his stirs while sleeping, Alec was staring up at the ceiling and was having a hard time trying to fall back to sleep. 

With the sad attempt, Alec uttered to himself, "Dammit Clary," and got up and walked to his living room in his apartment. As he approached the couch, Alec turned the TV on and sat down on the couch, deciding to himself that he should see who this Magnus Bane was. 

Alec grabbed his laptop off the coffee table and searched up who Magnus Bane was. Alec stumbled upon an article about Magnus achieving a highly praised award in the fashion business and scrolled down to find a few pictures of Magnus. Upon clicking on the photos, Alec was quickly hooked by the looks of Magnus. 

Magnus was standing on a podium accepting his award and was smiling at everyone, his arms raised up high, his face contorted into a very ecstatic and joyful look, and the way his eyes looked, sparkling gold-green that were breathtakingly beautiful as they shined bright upon the crowd. Magnus' hair was styled up high and was wearing a white button up with a navy blue suit jacket that had gold floral patterns on the shoulders with a scarlet colored bow tie, navy blue pants and brown dress shoes, adding a red rose pinned to his suit jacket to top it all off. 

In Alec's eyes, Magnus was breathtaking to look at; Magnus was a view Alec could get used to very quickly, especially the way those pants hugged Magnus' ass. 

After awhile of gawking at photos of Magnus, Alec had realized that a few hours passed and the need of sleep was creeping up on him. With a sigh, Alec shut his computer off, turned the TV off, and headed for his bed. 

Alec climbed onto his bed and pulled the soft covers over him and lay there in the dark.

It only took a few minutes for Alec to fall asleep with a dopey grin on his face and the anticipation of meeting Magnus Bane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch Date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, it means a lot to me! :) Shout out to my friend, Drifting_Clouds23, she's a saint for editing this chapter and will have to deal with my shit for future chapters hahaha love her. Anyways, enjoy!

Magnus woke up to the familiarly grating sound of Chairman Meow scratching at his door. With a grunt, he hauled himself up to open his bedroom door with one eye half open and the other closed, his hair ruffled from his pillow. Once he opened the door, Chairman Meow dashed his way out of the bedroom and out into the living room.

Magnus turned to glance at the clock that was set on top of his nightstand. 

10 am.

"Damn cat, you couldn't have let me get my beauty sleep?!" Magnus groaned. It was far too early to be up, at least for Magnus since he didn't have much to do today. On the bright side he supposed waking early would mean he could get more done during the day.

Forgiving Chairman Meow, Magnus shuffled out of his bedroom and made his way towards the kitchen to brew up some coffee to start the day. It was peaceful and quiet in his apartment with the sun's glow seeping through the balcony window. Magnus wandered through the apartment to the living room to pick up his laptop, bringing it over to the counter along with a black ceramic mug that revealed the words "I'm bi so what?" In purple, as he poured the steaming coffee into the mug.

Quietly, Magnus went through his emails and checked what was on his schedule for today. Magnus' eyes were scanning today's schedule up and down seeing nothing, when he noticed his afternoon slot had been filled out.

"Afternoon lunch with Alec Lightwood," he read.

Magnus smiled as he remembered that he was going to meet Alec Lightwood for lunch to discuss his appearance as a model. He had hoped that Alec would say yes to being a model for Magnus, even it were to be a temporary thing. 

Magnus looked at the clock on his computer.

11 am.

Magnus decided it was time to get ready for his lunch date with Alec Lightwood. He stood up from the stool, closed his laptop and chugged down the rest of the coffee that was left. After washing the mug and leaving it out to dry, Magnus walked towards the bathroom to take a warm shower to wake up the rest of his body. 

Magnus stripped naked and proceeded into the shower and stood there to let the warm water run down his smooth caramel skin. He grabbed his bottle of shampoo, squirted out some into his hand and began to massage his scalp, deepening the shampoo into his hair. The smell of fresh mint filled the shower as he washed his hair off and grabbed the cherry blossom soap bar to wash his body.

Once he was finished, he turned off the water and grabbed the nearest towel, beginning to dry off. After he was done , Magnus wrapped the towel around his naked body and proceeded to brush his teeth.

Having cleaned himself up, Magnus walked towards his wardrobe and began to plan out his outfit, thinking about what colors he felt like wearing. He contemplated whether or not he was feeling patterns today, or if he felt like going all out. 

After quite some time, he decided to wear an army green floral button up with navy blue accenting the floral pattern with white skinny fit pants that complimented the white-navy blue flowers with his peanut colored chukka boots to match with his brown belt. To top it all off, he threw on a navy blue vest and wore a brown leather watch with various types of jewelry of necklaces, bracelets, and rings. Once he was done, Magnus styled his hair up and proceeded to throw on some black eyeshadow to match his black polished nails. 

After he had finished getting ready, Magnus checked himself in the mirror and went through his routine to make sure he was looking fabulous.

Makeup, check. Hair, check. Outfit, check. Ass popping, definitely a check.

As soon as Magnus was done admiring himself in the mirror, his phone rang as he went to go pick it up from his bed and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Magnus! I just wanted to let you know that I won't be accompanying you to lunch with Alec because my poor baby, Jace, got sick so I have to take care of him today, I'm sorry." Clary said in a bright tone.

"No worries biscuit, I totally understand. Go take care of your man!" Magnus said with a smirk.

"Thanks Magnus. Now I already texted Alec where to meet you.You’ll find him at the the coffee shop near your loft, he should be there around 12:05." Clary said while uttering something to Jace in a sweet tone.

Magnus quickly glanced at the clock on his night stand.

12:05 pm. 

"Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes. Let's hope he says yes to my offer." Magnus said.

"Oh please Magnus, there isn't an offer you wouldn't give to him to make him be your model." Clary said in a mischievous tone with a snicker.

Feeling the smirk through the phone Magnus gasped, putting his hand to his heart, "Clarissa Fairchild I can feel the sarcasm in your tone." Magnus said pretending to feel hurt with a pouty face. 

"Oh Magnus I know what you were thinking when I showed you that picture of Alec, he's definitely your type, tall, black hair, and blue eyes. Don't lie to me about this." Clary said in a light tone.

Magnus stood there blushing and yelled, "Bye Biscuit," hanging up on Clary while she was laughing like the mad hatter. 

Realizing the time, Magnus grabbed his essentials: keys, wallet, and phone, and left out the door.

Once Magnus reached outside the apartment building, he started walking down the street in a quick pace feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

What was he like? What would he think of Magnus? What did he look like in real life? Magnus' thoughts about Alec Lightwood were swirling in his mind.

After a few more steps, Magnus had arrived at the coffee shop Clary instructed him to meet Alec at. 

12:10 pm. Perfect. Magnus thought to himself.

Magnus looked around the busy cafe, trying to see if he could spot Alec anywhere.

With preying eyes, Magnus caught a glimpse of a man sitting by the window looking out and into the view of the streets of New York. The sun was beaming on his complexion, enhancing the sharpness of his jaw line. He was muscular, lean, and handsome.

The man turned his head and at that point, Magnus had made eye contact with the man and Magnus realized who it was from the photos and thought to himself, Alec.

\----------------------------------------

Sunlight was filtering in through the cracks of Alec's curtains, striking at his eyes and causing him to wake up. Alec groaned and stretched, leaning forward to a sitting position on his bed. Looking around the room, Alec glanced at his clock next to his bed.

11:30 am

Damn, Alec thought picking up his phone next to his clock and glanced at the message Clary had sent him.

Alec, I won't be coming to the lunch with you and Magnus because Jace is sick so I am taking care of him. Go to the coffee shop, Brooklyn's Cafe, Magnus should be there, but he likes to come fashionably late so don't fret if you don't see him at 12:00. Magnus is very fashionable and stands out, in a good way, in the crowd so you should be able to spot him. Talk to you later! - Sent at 11:20 am

Alec was about to reply but hesitated and put his phone down and leaned back down on his bed.

Just me and Magnus alone? I mean what could go wrong, it's basically a business meeting after all, so why do I feel so nervous? Alec thought to himself.

Alec supposed he should start getting ready and got out of bed and started walking towards the bathroom. After he turned the water on, Alec took his clothes off, revealing his lean and muscular body, and tossed his clothes on the bed. 

Once the water was warm, Alec got in and took a brisk shower so that he would have enough time to throw on some clothes. After he was done showering, Alec dried himself and walked out to his closet.

Alec grabbed a denim button up shirt with black pants and wore his black combat boots. After he acquired clothing, he viewed himself in the mirror, checking to see if he looked alright and nodded, grabbing his phone, keys and wallet, on his way out of his bedroom.

Alec looked at the clock once he was out of his room.

12:00 pm

I better get going. Alec thought to himself, as he headed out of his apartment and out of the building. 

The weather outside was decent with the sun shining and the breeze that lightly touched Alec's skin as he walked towards Brooklyn's Cafe. After a few minutes of walking, he made it at 12:05 and looked around for Magnus.

Don't fret if you don't see him at 12:00. Alec thought to himself, remembering what Clary had texted him. 

Alec walked to an empty table for two next to a window and sat down, looking out of the window. As he was watching people walk pass by, Alec took his phone out to check the time.

12:10 pm

As soon as Alec set his phone down, he turned his head and made eye contact with a man who was staring at him. Alec's mouth was open as if he were drooling. The man was slim, tall, and very fashionable. His hair done up and his outfit popping out colors and patterns reflecting the season of the year, fall. As Alec had come to realize he had been staring at the man for a long time, the man started approaching towards his table and all Alec could do was stare at the fascinating man.

"Alec Lightwood?" the man asked in a polite voice.

Alec, who was still dazed by the beauty of the man, replied, "Y-yes. Are you Magnus Bane?"

"Well yes I am. Pleased to meet you Mr. Lightwood!" Magnus said in an enthusiastic tone, throwing his hand out to shake Alec's hand.

Realizing that he had his hand out, Alec quickly took his hand in a firm grip, and shook his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bane. You don't have to be formal, you can just call me Alec."

"Please call me Magnus. Might I say you've got quite a firm grip there.." Magnus said with a smirk, winking at Alec.

Alec's cheek started turning pink and he took his hand back and said, "Oh yea uh s-sorry if I hurt your hand."

Dammit Alec why are you acting like this? Alec thought to himself.

Magnus giggled and said, "Alexander it's quite alright. I love a man with a firm grip. It says a lot about them." Magnus was eyeing Alec with lust.

Alec huffed a small laugh as he took his seat, followed by Magnus taking the seat in front of him. 

"So Clary tells me that you might be interested to model for me in my upcoming fashion show." Magnus said in a light tone.

"Uhh yes, maybe.. I don't really know anything about modeling, but if you really need someone, I can do it." Alec said while adjusting his seat.

"Alexander, with those hot looks of yours, you will fit nicely in my team. In fact, you'd fit nicely in bed with me." Magnus said with a wink, smirking as he could see Alec blushing. 

Alec was left with his mouth slightly opened, dazed from the sex innuendo Magnus had inserted. He was staring into the man's eyes and could see the playfulness that his eyes reflected. Alec hadn't realized he'd been staring for a long time before Magnus touched his hand.

"Are you alright Darling?" he asked feeling concerned.

Alec shook as Magnus touched his hand. 

"Oh yes, yes I'm fine, just thinking." Alec said snapping back into reality. 

With a smile, Magnus took his hand back, think he had lingered on to the touch for a bit too long and said, "Just making sure you're alright. So about the modeling situation, all you have to do is basically let me dress you up and just walk down the platform and just pose and stuff. But if you don't want to because it makes you feel uncomfortable or anythin-"

"I'll do it." Alec said in an instance.

What was that Alec? He thought to himself.

Shocked at how quick Alec had accepted the job, Magnus, who was still staring at Alec feeling surprised, said, "Alexander you just made my week. Thank you so much! How about you make my week a little better if you'd let me take you out on a date next week?" He asked with a smirk.

Alec was familiar with being hit on or asked out on a date, but never used to it, mostly because it was women that tried to swoon Alec over, but miserably failed not realizing that they'd never be his type. Maybe there were one or two guys, but Alec had no interest in them.

But for some reason, it was different with Magnus. The rays of the sun were hitting Magnus' face, enhancing the look of his soulful eyes that were set on Alec. Alec felt his heart gradually increase in tempo. Why? He had only met Magnus, but felt like he had just reunited with him. 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Next week, it's a date." 

\-----------------------------------------

That night, Alec climbed into his bed after he changed into a worn-out shirt and boxers, he lay there for what seemed like hours.

Magnus Bane asked you out. Magnus Bane asked you out.

"How about you make my week a little better if you'd let me take you out on a date next week?"

All Alec could do was replay the last part of their "meeting" in his head. He shivered as he pull the blankets up to his chest and sighed. 

You've really outdone yourself Lightwood. Saying yes to modeling and then saying yes to going out on a date with Magnus? 

Sleep was slowly creeping into Alec's mind as his body started to relax against the bed, his eyes opening and shutting, struggling to keep them open. As he drifted off into a deep sleep, Alec's last thought was Magnus' touch when he rested his hand his hand on top of his and smiled as he drifted off into sleep's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr if you're curious  
> 18chouchou18.tumblr.com
> 
> Here my twitter too! :)  
> @MalecLightbanee
> 
> Subscribe to future updates! &l  
> 3/1/17  
> Hey guys! I am so sorry its taking me awhile to update, I've been stressed out with school so I haven't gotten the time to really work on chapter 3, but fortunately I am in the middle of it so I really hope to have it done by Sunday (I know I said that last time and I'm sorry again!!). Thank you so much for being patient with me! I hope those who have read this is still waiting for the next chapter! Love you guys <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes to talk about business with Alec as they have a small personal moment ;) meanwhile a little someone enters the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow I'm so so so sorry from the bottom of my heart because it's been over a month and a half I believe since I last updated. School has been getting stressful and I was lacking inspiration so I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys! I feel a bit iffy with this one so hopefully I can improve on the next one :) thank you for the comments and kudos, they mean so much to me which kept me motivated to write!! And of course thank you to my lovely beta, Drifting_Clouds23, for a wonderful job, bless her soul. Anyways enjoy!!

Alec woke up to the incessant sound of his phone's ringtone. He thought he had dreamt of the vexatious noise, but was pulled back to reality when he had opened his eyes slightly to see Magnus' name on his phone. Alec shot up hastily from his bed and looked at his phone confused to see his name, but quickly remembered that he and Magnus exchanged numbers right before they parted ways from each other yesterday.

Smiling at the memory of Magnus running towards Alec for his number, Alec picked up his phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Alexander! Hi, I was just wondering if you were free today so we can get you started on the modeling situation."

"Uh yeah, I believe I'm free today," Alec said before yawning.

"Alexander, did I wake you up? I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your sleep,” he said in a sympathetic tone. 

"It's okay, I needed to get up anyways. So when and where are we gonna meet up?" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"I actually don't know, haven't gotten that far into planning. Somewhere quiet would be nice, I don't exactly feel like dealing with crowds today."

"If you want, you can come over to my apartment right now and we can discuss things over a coffee." Alec said in an instant.

"Alexander are you inviting me to your place already? We haven't even had our first date and you already want me this bad?" Magnus joked with a smirk.

Alec felt his cheek burn to a bright pink, unsuccessfully keeping his voice from rising in pitch, "Oh, no I uh… you know I-I didn't mean to - " 

"Haha Alexander it's quite alright! There's no need to apologize. You're quite adorable when you sound all flustered. But yes, your plan sounds splendid." He said feeling giddy. 

Alec smiled at the comment and said, "I'll send you my address so you can start heading over."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit darling." Magnus said in a light tone.

After their call, Alec lay on his bed for a few seconds, only to realize what had just happened, as he got up in a frantic movement.

"Shit, shit, shit, what should I wear? What am I gonna do? Is the apartment clean enough?" He was moving around his room trying to figure out what he was going to do to prepare for Magnus' presence. 

Alec had never been like this for a guy before- nervous and excited at the same time. Sure he had past relationships, but they were never serious enough for him to actually feel attached. In the end, they just never had that spark he needed and/or wanted, but with Magnus, it was a completely different story. He couldn't tell what it was, but something in that man sparks his curiosity. 

After pacing back and forth, Alec cleared up his mind and proceeded to throw on a black t-shirt with blue jeans. That was good enough, right? Simple and casual. After he brushed his teeth, he walked out of his bedroom and started to clean up the Chinese take out he had from the night before on his kitchen counter, tidied up the living, and started to make coffee. 

As he waited for the coffee machine to finish brewing, Alec began to walk to his cabinet to grab two mugs, freezing as he heard a knock on the door. Whipping head towards the direction of the sound. 

“Breathe Alec, breathe,”he muttered to himself.

He set the two mugs on the counter and proceeded to make his way to the door. Taking one last deep breath he grabbed the knob, turning it to reveal a very handsome Indonesian man with a grin on his face.

\---------------------------------------

"Alexander! How was your morning?" Magnus said in a cheery tone.

"It was alright, how about you?"

"Quite eventful, first my cat, Chairman Meow, knocked over a vase, then I couldn't get my eyeliner to be perfect, and last but certainly not least a very cute guy invited me to his apartment." He said with a smirk. 

Alec blushed and gave Magnus a small smile. He gestured him to come in and Magnus proceeded to make his way into the apartment. 

As Magnus entered the apartment, he was examining the room with wide eyes, admiring the decor and cleanliness of the place.

"Wow you've got a wonderful apartment Alexander." He said turning to Alec, giving him a wide grin.

"Oh haha thanks," Alec said scratching the back of his head, smiling at Magnus. Alec gestured Magnus to sit at the counter once he had closed the door and returned to the coffee machine.

"How do you like your coffee?" Alec asked in a light manner.

"Milk and 2 scoops of sugar please." He answered, as he sat staring at Alec's ass with lustful eyes, falling into a fantasy of him with it. Oh things things he could do, he thought.

Magnus snapped back to reality when he realized that Alec was holding out the mug to him.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh I'm quite alright darling, just got caught up in a beautiful view is all haha." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, squinting at Alec with a joyous smile.

Alec stared at him for awhile feeling worried and rather lost, but quickly brushed it off once he saw Magnus’ bright smile and smiled back at him, forgetting about the whole matter. 

"Alright, let's talk business. You will need to arrive on Saturday early to get hair, makeup, and dressing done. However, before that I'll show you how to walk on the platform- where you'll need to go- and that's it." Magnus said, taking the mug out of Alec's hand, nodding to thank him for the coffee.

"Okay, uh where is the place exactly?"

"Clary will give you more of the details, I’m just giving you an overview of the general information you'll need.” He said, examining Alec’s face, watching as Alec seemed to be thinking.

“So what made you suggest your place?" He said as he took a sip of the hazelnut coffee, breaking the short lived silence.

Almost choking on his coffee by the sudden question, Alec looked up at Magnus, getting lost in the soulful eyes of the beautiful man that sat in front of him. " Oh uh I-I just thought this would be a good place to meet since you wanted to be somewhere quiet." 

"Mhm... I see." Magnus said, nodding at Alec innocently. "So what made you want to model for me? If I'm gonna be honest, you don't seem like the type to be into the whole lights and camera thing." He said offhandedly.

Alec rubbed on the handle of the mug, gathering his thoughts to try and answer. "Well Clary told me you needed help and well..." he was saying, trying to make up an excuse to why he said yes to the job when in reality he said yes due to Magnus' beauty and interest he had on him. "I wanted to get away from my family's business and do my own thing and I had a small interest in the fashion world I guess."

Magnus looked at him, fixed on his lips, and nodded with a smile. "Well I guess you can't really know someone unless you actually talk to them." 

After they finished their coffee, Alec began to talk about why he wanted to get away from his family's business when all of a sudden a banging sound interrupted them. 

Both Magnus and Alec jumped, as Magnus ran straight to Alec, hiding behind him while holding tight onto his shoulders. 

"Oh my god is someone trying to break in?!" Magnus said with wide eyes.

Alec, who had been surprised that Magnus had ran to him, looked at the door and slowly walked up to it, his hands locked onto Magnus' arms.

"Alec! Hermano! I know you're in there! I need to talk to you!" 

Feeling relieved, Alec turned around to look at Magnus who was staring with puzzlement in his eyes. "Oh don't worry, it's just my sister Izzy. She does that sometimes… I should've known it was her." 

Alec looked down at his hand and let go of his grip on Magnus' arm, not realizing he had grabbed him in the first place, and started blushing when he looked back up at the man. They were very close to each other, leaving only about a foot of space in between each other. He stared at Magnus, taking in every detail of his face, wondering over to his lips and back up to his eyes. 

He was looking back at him with bright, twinkling eyes that captivated Alec's attention. He was so pure and beautiful Alec thought.

They stood there for some time until Alec heard the door knock again, snapping them both of them out of their bubble.

"I should uh probably… um get that." He said feeling embarrassed. He had hoped he didn't make Magnus feel uncomfortable because that would be the last thing he wants Magnus to feel.

Alec strode towards the door and opened it to see Izzy.

She was wearing a simple t-shirt that read "Love" with blue jeans, and white casual shoes with her dark hair falling down, cascading over her shoulders. It wasn't her best outfit of course, but if she wasn't feeling it today, it would be a simple day. She looked calm and yet something was making him feel uneasy. 

"Alec! Finally you opened the door, I came by to-" she stopped in the middle of the room as she saw Magnus standing there with a smile.

"Oh my god Alec, that's freaking Magnus Bane! Oh my god, oh my god, are you two together?!” Izzy said with wide eyes.

"What? No! No it's not like that we were just discussing business." 

"Uh huh and what kind of 'business' were you two talking about?" 

"Well your brother was very sweet to lend me that sexy body of his for the upcoming fashion show." He said winking at her.

Alec blushed and cleared his throat in an attempt to stop the blushing.

"What?! You didn't tell me you were gonna model for Magnus freaking Bane! Mr. Bane you are such an inspiration to me, I love your work!"

"Oh please call me Magnus and why thank you darling! You know I can pull some strings and have you come to watch the show if you'd like?"

Izzy looked at him with disbelief. "Really?! Seriously?! That would be great! Thank you so much!" She said as she went to give Magnus a warm-hearted hug.

"The pleasures all mine darling, you Lightwoods intrigue me, especially the tall, dark and handsome one," he said winking at Alec.

Alec felt his cheeks flush and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked at Magnus and back at Izzy, who raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"Now that we got you two are practically introduced to each other, Izzy why did you come here? You seemed a bit… uneasy." Alec said with a concerned look.

Izzy was reminded of the matter she needed to tell Alec, but seeing him with Magnus, she didn't want to rain on his parade. "What? Oh it's nothing. It was just a small thing is all, haha I can just ask Jace. You seem busy with Magnus anyways,” she lied, smirking and looking back and forth between Alec and Magnus.

"Oh are you sure because you seemed-" 

"Alec. It's fine, don't worry about it." She said cutting of Alec with a stern look.

Alec grinned and responded with a nod, leaving the room in silence. 

"Darling I must exchange numbers with you if are coming to the show!" Magnus said, changing the subject and escaping the awkward silence that had occurred.

Izzy turned her attention at Magnus and smiled at him. "Of course!"

Once Magnus and Izzy had exchanged numbers, she said goodbye to both of them and walked towards Alec.  
“Wow oh wow big brother, I see you with him.” She whispered with a wink, smirking as she looked over at Magnus over his shoulder and back to him.

“Goodbye Izzy.” He said in a stern tone, feeling embarrassed.

Izzy kissed Alec’s cheek and waved them a goodbye and left, leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

"Oh I love her already!" Magnus said with a smile.

"Yeah she's pretty awesome. Anyways is there anything else I need to know about modeling for you?" He asked.

"Nope I think you're all set. We'll meet early on Saturday so I can prep you."

Alec nodded and stood there in silence with Magnus again. 

They had been standing there for a bit when Magnus broke the silence. "Well I should probably get going, I need to run a few errands and finish up on touching things for the show. I'll see you Saturday

Alec, feeling a bit sad that Magnus had to leave, straightened up and said, "Yeah okay I'll see you Saturday."

Magnus smiled and nodded, heading towards the door when he heard Alec's voice. "Magnus?" He said with a light tone.

"Yes Alexander?" He said stopping in front of the door.

Alec blushed and felt a warm feeling at the sound of his full name. The only people that ever called him by his full name were his parents but this was different. Magnus said it in a term of endearment kind of way. "I uh...you..."

Alec was struggling to find the words, "You have beautiful eyes." He said with a small smile, making eye contact with Magnus.

Magnus was surprised by the compliment, taken aback by how sudden, yet sweet, the comment was. “I believe you have the most beautiful ones.” He said, walking towards Alec, pecking his cheek and giving a wink.

Alec blushed, taken back by the small kiss.

Magnus smiled and walked towards the door. “I'll see you Saturday. Until then, my darling.” He said with a flourish of a hand movement and left.

Alec stood there dazed. He raised his arm and touched his cheek where Magnus kissed. Feeling the corners of his lips tug into a smile, he watched him walk out with graceful steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Again I'm sorry for taking really long on updating so hopefully I can write ASAP with the next chapter! See you soon in chapter 4!!!  
> Also if you guys do decide to ever spread the word of my fic (haha it's not that good enough to talk about) pls use the tag #MotY and @ me!  
> Tumblr: 18ChouChou18  
> Twitter: @MalecLightbanee


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showtime!! Please don't hurt me at the end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So here is chapter 4!!! Now I feel like I've rushed things but I guess that's okay since this is my first fic so future fics would be better!! I couldn't remember when they had met sooo keep in mind they've known each other for over a week now hahaha sry about that. Anyways, thank you to my lovely beta @Drifting_Clouds23 for editing because without her, this fic would go to shit hahaha. Also thank you so much for those being patient with these updates it means a lot!!!! Enjoy!!

Two days had passed since Magnus and Alec had last talked and Alex begun to miss hearing his voice, even his presence. Although they hadn't seen each other, they had been texting constantly, talking about his siblings and his hobbies, while Magnus mentioned his interest in the fashion world and his friends. They had grown close surprisingly fast considering they've only known each other for a week, exposing themselves to each other. 

Alright I'll see you Magnus, I gotta get ready.

See you in a bit darling :)

Alec clicked his phone off and got up from the counter, heading towards the bathroom. After a quick shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to brush his teeth and get dressed. Alec checked himself in the mirror once he was done, looking to see if he was presentable enough for Magnus. He had been a bit self-conscious about the way he had looked to Magnus, inspecting himself every time he would go out to see Magnus.

After feeling satisfied with the way he looked, Alec went out of his room and grabbed his essentials before heading out. Upon exiting the apartment building, he noticed a little redhead waving at him with a smile, standing next to what looks like a private car. 

“What are you doing here?” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Magnus sent me to get you,” she said with a bright tone.

Alec slid into the car and Clary followed after him, closing the door while telling the driver to head towards the designated area.

“Excited about modeling?” She asked.

Alec turned to look at Clary who was smiling. “I guess, sure,” he said turning away and facing the window.

They say there in silence for what seemed a long time until the driver stopped, arriving at their destination. 

Once they got out of the car, Clary guided Alec to the doors and into the building, showing him the way to the dressing room. There were about 23 models that he counted on their way to the room, receiving small smiles and giggles from 12 of the girls. Alec felt exposed and uncomfortable, but he remembered that he was doing this for Magnus and quickly brushed off his insecurities.

“Alright we’re here. I believe Magnus will come by to do your hair, makeup, and to show you how to walk the runway. I gotta go and check up on the other models to see how they're doing, later!” Clary left the room, closing the door behind her.

Alec waved goodbye to her and turned around, looking around the room. The walls were painted with a neutral beige, a couch pushed up against one, and a coffee table across from it. The vanity was on the opposite wall, and decorations such as plants and paintings were tastefully placed throughout. Overall rhe room was faiiry large for the vicinity they were in. 

After weighing his options, he took a seat at the vanity, only just getting comfortable when the door to the dressing room opened.

“Alexander! I'm so glad you're here! How are you my darling?” Magnus said, his voice vibrant and excitedm

Magnus looked so beautiful, Alec thought.

He was wearing a button up black shirt that had intricate silver patterns with a black cardigan that hugged his biceps, black pants, black dress shoes with a silver trim, and many accessories. His hair was styled to perfection and his makeup made him look ethereal. 

“Oh, hey Magnus I'm doing alright I guess,” he said with a smile.

Wow, how did I not stutter, he thought.

“Splendid! Alright darling, let's try on some clothes and get some makeup on you, but first I'm gonna need you to strip your clothing away so I can see what I'm working with.” He said clasping his hands together.

Alec was not compelled to agree to the idea, but if it was required for Magnus’ needs then he would do it (or if Magnus wanted him to).

After having stripped his clothing away, he threw them on the couch, brutally aware of Magnus examining him from all around with a keen eye. 

“Alright darling I think I'm gonna have you wear this outfit. It'll look great on you so you can show some of those hot lean muscles you've got there;” he said smirking at him. He pulled out a sleeveless long black cardigan with black pants and birkenstocks. Alec felt exposed about the outfit, but he'd do if Magnus thought he'd lok good in it, then Alec would trust his judgment.

Alec took the outfit from him and put it on, turning around to see Magnus eyeing him with lust.

“Magnus?”

“Okay I'm back,” he said after a good 3 seconds, smiling at him.

“My, my, you've got quite the body, it goes perfect with the outfit.” He said biting his lips.

After a few moments of Magnus admiring Alec, he began applying makeup on him to define his physique and started walking him through the process of how to walk. 

“Alright darling, I believe you've got this. We have an hour before the show, so you can just stay here in the dressing room and relax.” He said squeezing his arm and smiling at him.

“Magnus, could you… uh would you like to... uh hang-” 

Magnus stopped him, raising his fingers to his lips. “Alexander are you asking me to keep you company in your dressing room?” He asked smiling at him.

He stood there blushing, and having found himself still unable to form words, nodded at him.

“I’d like that. Tell you what, I gotta do a couple of things and then after that I'll come by your room. Does that sound okay?” He said looking down, not realizing he had grabbed Alec’s hand.

Magnus had started to loosen his grip when he felt pressure and saw that Alec had tightened his hold on him. 

They both looked up at each other. Alec was obviously nervous. What had he done that for? He didn't know himself, but it felt right to him. He started closing the distance between them, leaning in.

“Alexan-”

Before Magnus could finish, Alec captured his lips, tasting him, feeling a surge of ecstasy. 

He pulled back just as suddenly, and began to panic. “Magnus I'm so sorry I-I didn't know what came over me and-”

Magnus lunged forward, retaking his lips, exploring his mouth as he stuck his tongue in.

Alec felt surprised, but then kissed Magnus back harder, grabbing his waist and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer as he melted in his arms.

They stood there awhile longer before Magnus broke the kiss and stopped Alec, bringing a finger up to his lips.

“I'm having as much fun as you are darling, but I really need to make sure everything’s good to go. I promise I'll come by before the show starts okay?” he said giggling and smiling at him.

Alec smiled back at him, “Okay.” 

Magnus gave him a quick, yet passionate kiss before he left the room with a knowing smirk.

Alec stood there feeling giddy and warm as he took his seat once more, smiling to himself in the mirror.

\-------------------------------------------

It was 15 minutes before the show would begin. Magnus had everything ready, keeping everything intact, and checking on every model.

Magnus had finished his duties and had fulfilled his promise to Alec. During the first 40 minutes, they had been chatting and getting to know more about each other. One thing led to another and they found themselves making out on the couch, devouring one another like there's no tomorrow.

It was funny, weird, and yet right for Magnus because they hadn't gone on their first date yet, but he felt like everything clicked. He hoped that Alec felt the same way about him too.

“Hey guys, just wanted to give a 5 minute warning before the show starts.” Clary shouted, interrupting their private time, making Alec jump.

Breaking the kiss, Magnus grunted and leaned on Alec’s shoulder. “Thanks biscuit we’ll be out soon.” 

“Uh huh,” she said giggling, already walking away.

Turning back, Magnus looked at Alec and his swollen used lips, smiling at him. “Well I guess all good things must come to an end. We need to go and get you ready to walk out there.” He said, holding Alec’s hand.

Alec nodded with puppy eyes and made Magnus laugh, receiving a quick peck from him. 

They walked out of the dressing room and Magnus guided him towards where the other models were at. 

“Okay Alexander, I know this is your first time doing this so don't panic. Just remember to keep a poker face, look straight ahead, and try not to fall. If you do just walk it off with that cute smile of yours,” Magnus said giving him a small smile.

“Don't worry I got this,” he said returning the smile confidently.

\--------------------------------------------

15 minutes had passed, now it was Alec’s turn to go up and walk on the platform. He wasn't nervous about the whole thing, he was just nervous about messing it up for Magnus. 

He stood there watching as the model walked back, which was his signal to move. 

This is it, I'm the last one. He thought.

He began to move forward as the fan hit his body and cardigan - making the cardigan flow - following what Magnus had said and strutted towards the end of the platform and stopping at the end, posing for the cameras and giving various angles, keeping his straight face on and looking up ahead. 

The crowd roared as they saw him, cheering and screaming. Flashes of lights and the sound of the crowd filled Alec with confidence as he stood there posing.

3, 2, 1.. He counted in his head and turned around to move, walking back to where he came from. Once he was behind the stage, he walked back to his dressing room, receiving praise and high-fives from fellow models, eventually arriving at his room and dropping onto the couch while grabbing his phone.

As he sat down, he heard a bang at his door, snapping his head up. 

“Hermano! Open up!” 

Alec got up, walking to the door and twisting the knob. “Izzy? What are you doing here?”

“Don't you remember? Magnus gave me an invitation to come and see you and you did phenomenal! I am so proud of you for coming out of your comfort zone.” She said with a cheery tone.

He stood there remembering their small conversation and gave her a grin. “Thanks Izzy that means a lot,” he said turning around as he heard the door open again.

“Magnus!” Izzy said wrapping her arms around him.

“Hello darling!” he said opening his arms up.

“Alexander darling, you were spectacular up there!” He exclaimed, walking to him and giving him a big hug.

Alec stood there for a second before returning the hug, feeling the corners of his mouth tug into a smile. “Thanks Magnus. I was hoping and praying that I wouldn't mess up for you.” 

“For me? What do you mean by that?” He said holding onto his arms with a grin.

“Oh y-you know it's it's just that I didn't…” he sighed. “I didn't want to disappoint you…” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush as he looked down at Magnus’ shoes, focusing on the intricate patterns of his elegant footwear. 

“Alexander,” he whispered cupping his face, “you could never disappoint me.” He said caressing his cheek.

Alec fell into the touch and began to lean into Magnus, taking his hips and pulling him in as he slowly opened his mouth.

“Ahem. I'm still here boys.” Izzy interrupted, giving a devilish smirk at them.

Alec stopped halfway, making a soft grunt, “right.” He whined, letting go of Magnus as he had done the same and taking a small step back.

“Oh I totally forgot to mention, there's an after party!” Magnus exclaimed.

“An after party?” Alec said, raising his brow.

“It's a party for all of the fashion designers and models. We just mingle and get interviewed by magazine critics. It's basically a party to celebrate the hard work that everyone put in. Would you do the honor of accompanying me, Alexander?” He asked, giving a small smile.

He blushed at the familiarity of his name being said by Magnus. “Y-yes, of course I will.” He stuttered.

“Fabulous! Isabelle darling, you are welcome to come with us if you'd like?”

Izzy snapped her head up from her phone, having zoned out earlier while Magnus and Alec were talking to each other. “Huh? Oh! I would love to, but I have plans with Simon. Apparently he has a surprise for me or something? Anyways thank you so much for the invitation, I gotta head out and meet up with him,” she said giving a cheeky grin and pulling Alec and Magnus into a hug.

After saying goodbye she walked away and closed the door, leaving Magnus and Alec in the room alone. “Who's Simon?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, he's Izzy’s boyfriend. Quite the geek and talkative person, but Izzy sees something in him to be with him for like 3-4 years now.” He said shrugging.

“Ah, I see. Well, we better head out to the party darling, we're gonna be too late to be fashionably late soon,” he joked, grabbing Alec’s hand and giving a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Can I at least change first?”

“Oh right of course darling,” he uttered, letting go of his hand.

Once he had finished changing, Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him out the room. Leading him out of the building, and into the car awaiting for them. 

On the drive to the party, they sat in comfortable silence, not so subtly stealing quick glances at each other. Alec wanted to break the silence, but didn't know what to say or do, so he eventually gave up and continued to looked out the window. 

They finally arrived at the party, and got out of the car, walking into the building with linked arms. As they entered the room, Alec was overwhelmed with the amount of people in the room, tensing up. Magnus sensed the tension and touched his back reassuringly. 

“Don't worry Alexander, I'm not going to leave you unless I get pulled aside from interviewers. We can leave early if you want, I don't mind,” he said giving a reassuring smile and rubbing his back.

Alec nodded and returned the smile, as they walked ahead. 

They were talking to the other designers - Alec not understanding the conversation since he wasn't familiar with the fashion world- when interviewers pulled Magnus aside. 

Magnus patted Alec’s back and gave him a smile before leaving him alone.

\-----

“The Magnus Bane! It’s about time I get to talk to you!” the interviewer exclaimed.   
She asked various questions about Magnus’ design and inspiration when she finally moved on to a question she had been waiting to ask.

“Last question Mr. Bane, so I hear that there is a rumor that you have been accompanied by one of your models tonight. Who is he? What's going on between you two?” She asked with a high pitched enthusiastic tone.

“Let's just say he is someone I fancy very much. He had volunteered to fill in one of my model’s spot due to sickness,” he explained looking over at Alec and winking at him with smirk.

“Oh, I see. May I say you two look very cute together! Well, that is all the time I have, it was great getting to talk to you Mr. Bane!” She said, leaving to go talk to another designer.

Magnus turned around and searched through the sea of people to find Alec when he heard his name from a familiar tone.

“Magnus Bane. It's been awhile since I've talked to you, why don't we go somewhere private and catch up.” 

He turned around and his expression turned into disgust. “What do you want Camille?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,.. Is that too much to ask?”

“Fine. Let's talk then,” he muttered.

“Wonderful,” she said with a deceitful smile.

They walked off to a corner in the room as Magnus was still looking for Alec.

“What are you doing?” she asked looking off in the direction he was.

“Nothing that concerns you.”

“Oh, I see. You're looking for that model of yours aren't you. You two are the talk of the town tonight since everyone is speculating that you two are together.” She said, stepping close to him. “Whatever happened to us Magnus? We were perfect together. Not you and that model.” 

“And yet you decided to fondle with that Russian huh?” He said with a stern tone.

“Still hurt by that? Forgive me and we can start over,” she said stepping closer.

“Hurt by it? Fuck no, leaving you was the best decision I've ever made. You were the worse mistake of my life,” he muttered, still looking around for Alec.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the boy, and lunged forward for Magnus’ lips.

Magnus felt a burning fire build up in him, and shoved her off forcefully. As she slammed onto the wall, he heard running in the corner of his ear and turned around to see Alec running toward the exit.

“Alexander wait!” He shouted, feeling his eyes water.

He turned around and pinned Camille to the wall and threatened her, “Listen bitch, we are never getting back together. Don't ever come near me or him ever again because if I ever see you again, I'll make sure your life will be a living hell.” 

He let go of her and ran after Alec, feeling his heart beating against his chest.

\-----

Alec began to wonder where Magnus had gone off since he saw the interviewer with another person, so he decided he couldn't wait anymore and began to look for him in the crowded room.

He walked for what seemed like awhile until he caught sight of Magnus and began to walk faster, coming to a sudden stop when he noticed him kissing a woman.

Alec was frozen a few feet away from them. His chest started hurting and he felt himself hyperventilating. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was sure Magnus had felt the same way about him as he had felt for Magnus. His mind was swirling and his heart aching. He stepped back and began running for the exit, tears streaming down his face.

He heard Magnus calling his name, but ignored him, pushing the doors open and continued running away from the building.

\-----

Magnus’ heart was beating loudly against his eardrum as he ran outside of the building after Alec. He saw him getting into a taxi and started shouting after him. 

Everything slowed down as he made eye contact with him as the car started driving away. He had seen the stream falling from Alec’s eyes and his face full of hurt. 

He needed to get to Alec and tell him what really happened. He hoped he hadn't screwed up on his chances with Alec. He hoped it wasn't too late. 

As Magnus stood there with tears falling from his face, he watched as the car left. Alec was still watching Magnus as the car drove further and further away until the sight of him was gone.

\------

That night Alec lay in his bed, receiving voicemails and texts from Magnus.

Magnus:  
Alexander please answer me.   
Let me explain.  
We need to talk.  
Please Alexander it's not what you think.   
Please respond Alexander, let me explain myself.

He lay there crying, ignoring his texts and calls. He had texted Izzy to come urgently 10 minutes ago. 

He ran through the events that had happened in his mind.

Magnus was with me. He was getting interviewed. He was with that woman. Kissing. She looked right at me as they were kissing. 

Why had she been looking at me for? What if-

Alec was interrupted by the sound of the door being knocked on. He got up and out of his room and opened the door, seeing Izzy, Jace, and Max.

“What the, I only called for-” 

“Alec I'm gonna stop you right there. You can't just call one of us for an emergency and not expect ALL of us to come for you.” Izzy said, squeezing his arm.

“Yeah bro, we're gonna be there for you.” 

“Alec you're so oblivious sometimes.” 

He stood there, eyeing at all three of them.

“So what's the matter Alec? Is it Magnus?” 

“Magnus? Clary’s boss?” Jace asked.

The sound of Magnus’ name echoed through his mind, feeling his eyes water as he began breaking down in front of them. 

Alec never cried in front of his siblings. They always cried to him, looking for support from him. He had always took care of his siblings if they had a problem, but tonight was different. They were here for him because he needed them. 

All three of them rushed up and gave Alec a hug, murmuring soft reassuring thoughts to him. They let go of him and sat on his couch.

“What happened Alec?” Izzy asked, resting her hand on his knuckles.

Alec shivered and began filling them all in as they listened intently to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! See u in the next chapter!!  
> Tumblr: 18ChouChou18  
> Twitter: @MalecLightbanee


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its timeeeee :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings!! Wow can you believe it, I wrote within four days after chapter 4?! I'm quite proud of myself for doing that hahaha. Please read the notes at the end of he chapter! Enjoy the chapter, there are some..lines or quotes you'll recognize ;) As always thank you to my lovely beta @Drifitng_Clouds23 for editing my chapters! There as parts where it's suppose to be italicized but they don't show up whenever I post them so if someone could tell me how to do it, it'd be much appreciated so it makes reading easier and understandable :) Enjoy!

Rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, rousing Alec from his slumber. He had trouble waking up because of the soreness and redness his eyes bore from last night, making it nearly impossible to open the encrusted lashes. He had told Jace and Max who Magnus was and explained to them how he felt about him, later on filling all three of his siblings what had happened. 

“Magnus? Kissing a girl? I thought he was gay?” Jace questioned.

“No, he's bisexual you dummy.” Izzy said, slapping his arm.

“Alec if what you said is true about Magnus flirting with you and all, I don't think he'd do that to you. Especially with what you told me his reaction was when he dressed you up...” Max said frowning in thought.

“I don't know. I just couldn't believe what was happening. It felt as if the world turned against me. Here I am thinking I had found the one, thinking there would be an ‘us’, but then this happened,” he croaked, slouching over and covering his eyes.

They had talked for awhile until they all fell asleep on the living room floor. All except for Alec, who kept running the whole scenario in his mind.

“What if I had let him explain? What would have happened if he caught up to me? What could have happened between us if he had never kissed that girl?” He pondered, shoving his wet face into his body pillow he had brought out from his room.

He lay there crying until he had fallen asleep.

Alec got up from the floor, carefully moving to avoid waking up his siblings. Stifling a yawn, he had grabbed his phone to check his time.

7 a.m

He decided that he'd go for a run through the pathway he had always gone on to clear his mind and try to forget about Magnus.

Once he had put his running gear on, he walked quietly out the door and headed out. 

He was out of the building and began jogging to his pathway, blasting his music, tuning out the sound of anything and throwing his hood over his face.

Only a few minutes in, rain began to pour down, causing him to run to the nearest shelter there was: A gazebo. 

Panting heavily, he had made it under the roof and walked over to the ledge when he felt a presence near him. He turned around and immediately felt a flash of sadness and anger.

Magnus stood there staring at Alec, a little bit wet from the rain, and smiled at him. 

Alec merely frowned and turned away from him.

“Alexander please let me explain. Turn around and face me darling.” 

Alec stood there looking at the trees and plants getting rained on, not hearing a word Magnus said.

“Okay, if you won't face me then at least hear me out.” 

He was still unresponsive to him and stood there.

“Okay..first of all I'm terribly sorry you saw me kissing that girl. Her name is Camille Belcourt. She used to be one of my models and I fell in love with her, but she didn't feel the same about me. Long story short, she cheated on me and broke my heart. Eventually I called it quits with her and she found a new team to work with.”

Alec heard Magnus sigh and take a deep breath.

“I thought I would never find love again, but then I met you and I don't know… I had this feeling, this special connection with you and I don't know what it is but it feels right to me. What you saw was false. I don't miss her or want her, she kissed me by surprise. I don't even like the thought of her. Seeing you hurt pained me. You're the last person I ever want to hurt because I really like you Alexander and I hope you can understand. Can you forgive me?” He said with pleading eyes as he stood there playing nervously with his fingers.

The rain had begun to slow and eventually died down. Alec turned around to face Magnus one last time before he started running again, leaving Magnus alone.

Magnus felt a pain surge over him, but quickly subsided when he noticed earbuds were in Alec’s ears as he ran out of the gazebo. 

“So that's why he wasn't responding to me. He wasn't just ignoring me, he couldn't hear me.” He thought feeling a strange mix of relief and hurt.

As Alec began running, he felt a stream of tears roll down his face, mixing with the rain. He couldn't- or rather, didn't want to face Magnus again. He wanted to forget about him but couldn't. 

“This is ridiculous Alec. You've only known him for a week. Why are you acting like this? It shouldn't be hurting this much since you haven't known him for that long, so why on earth does it feel like I've known him forever, as if I've been with him in a different life?” He contemplated as he wiped the tears away.

He sniffed and began running again, eventually making it back home. Walking over to his room quietly, since his siblings were still fast asleep, he dropped onto his bed and curled up as he lay there thinking about his encounter with Magnus.

“Should I have said something? Should I have given him a chance to speak? Maybe I'm being unfair...I guess I should talk to him...at some point.” He thought as he began falling asleep again.

\--------  
Magnus was back at his apartment and had called Catarina and Ragnor over.

“That's what happened?! That bitch, I swear to god I will end her life right now.” Catarina grunted loudly. 

“Yeah and now he won't speak to me. I don't know what to do and I don't want to lose him. I know it's crazy since I've only known him for like a week but something inside me like my gut is telling me that he's the one for me,” he sniffed, covering his eyes. “Seeing him this morning was hard for me. I thought he had been ignoring still but he had his headphones in so he didn't hear my explanation at all.” 

“Well, when you see him again, you tell him how you feel about him even if he doesn't feel the same or anymore for that matter. Let your stubborn self take over for once and pin him down until he has to listen to you. You must do everything in your power to fight for him.” Ragnor said as he watched Magnus think.

Magnus sat there thinking about what Ragnor had said and smiled, feeling a little bit better.

“Going somewhere?” he said smirking.

“Even in life or death, you give the best advice.”

“Be nice if you took it every once in awhile.”

Magnus smiled and walked out of the door. “Make yourselves at home if you choose to stay!” 

15 minutes later

Magnus stood in front of the door to Alec’s apartment. He felt nervous and yet confident at the same time. He hesitated knocking on the door, checking the time for long he stood there.

9:00 a.m

He had been standing for over 10 minutes now. As he was about to knock, he heard the door swing open. Izzy stood there in leggings, a regular t-shirt with a sports jacket, her hair in a ponytail, and tennis shoes. 

“Magnus? Alec is asleep right now and doesn't want to talk to you,” she said with a sting, closing the door behind her.

“Izzy please, I need to speak to him. If you won't let me speak to him, then at least let me explain everything to you. Please Izzy. I'm begging you,” he said with wide, pleading eyes. 

She stood there thinking for about 5 minutes before she replied. “Fine. Let's go to Java Jones, but you're paying for my coffee,” she said with a stern tone.

Magnus felt a rush of relief surge over him. “Thank you Izzy. Let's go darling.”

1 hour and half hour later

“Ay dios mio mi hermano es stupido,” she said covering her face in her palms.

“So you see? She kissed me, I have no desire in ever going back to her. I really like him Izzy, I would never want to hurt him,” he said sipping his latte.

“I understand Magnus, don't worry. My brother can be really sensitive and let his emotions cloud his judgment. Usually he doesn't let that happen..” she said thinking.

“Can you help me getting him to talk to me? Because I don't know if you know but I saw him this morning when I went jogging and it started to rain and we ended up being in a gazebo and I was explaining everything to him but he had his earphones in,” he rambled.

“Wait, wait, wait, you saw him this morning? I didn't even know he left to go jogging. Did he do anything at all?” 

“He just looked at me with an angry face and turned away...” 

“Stubborn as always. Okay I'll help you.”

“Really? You will?” 

“Hell yeah I will, I've been a passenger on this ship practically since I saw you two in the same room,” she said reaching out to touch his hand, smirking.

Magnus smiled at the comment. “Great. Thank you Izzy..for giving me a chance.”

“Of course. I knew you wouldn't do such a thing. My brother can be stupid sometimes but I love him. I'll figure out a way to get him to talk to you.”

Magnus’ smile grew bigger and he nodded. They sat there talking about what to do, laughing in between talk.

They eventually left the coffee shop and bid each other farewell, going their separate ways. Magnus felt liberated as if he can do anything now. All he had to do was talk to Alec now that he has one of the Lightwoods on his side.

\----  
Alec had been in his apartment sulking the entire day. It was his day off from the Lightwood company as his siblings took over for the day.

Side note: The Lightwood company is a famous Magazine publishing company :)

He sat on his couch watching Shadowhunters when he heard his phone receive a text.

Izzy:  
Hey big brother I'm coming over to see how you're doing, no excuses. Be there in 20 minutes.

He stared at the text and moaned, closing his phone. After awhile he heard the door open as he heard his sister yelling his name.

“Alec have you gotten out of your apartment today?”

“Yes I just came back from the archery range,” he said focusing on his show.

Alec always went to the archery range when he was feeling sad. It was like an escape for him, like running, keeping his mind focused on his target and forgetting about the world. 

“Oh I see. Well you must be hungry! You want to order pizza? I'm starving.” 

“I mean, I could eat I guess, but I'm not exactly hungry.”

“Alright I'll give the pizza place a call,” she said pulling out her phone and walking to Alec’s bedroom.

Izzy dialed the phone and it began to ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey Magnus I just tricked Alec into thinking we're ordering pizza so you can be our hot pizza delivery person and talk to Alec.” She whispered.

“Isabelle what would I do without you. I'm on my way. I'll see you then,” he said.

“See you then,” she replied as she hung up on the phone. 

Izzy emerge out of his bedroom and saw Alec on his phone as his show had ended.

“Alright hermano, I ordered a meat lovers pizza,” she said smirking.

“Oh this is one hell of a pizza, you're gonna love it,” she thought to herself.

She strode over to Alec and sat next to him, taking the remote and changing the channel to Rupaul’s Drag Race, watching it in silence as they waited for their “pizza.”

25 minutes later

“Go Kim-Chi! Slay queen!” Izzy exclaimed loudly as Alec sat their laughing at his sister screaming.

Both snapped their head to the door as they heard a knock.

“Oh that's probably the pizza. Uh I gotta go use the bathroom, you knows it's that time of the month!” She said quickly, running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Alec sat there confused as he got up and grabbed his wallet, walking over to the door. 

As he opened it, his heart stopped for a second. Magnus stood there wearing a flannel shirt with skinny jeans and combat boots. 

“Alexander may I come in to talk to you please? I will leave right away once I'm done and you don't have to see me ever again,” he said nervously.

Alec stood there for a second thinking and started walking away, leaving the door open.

Magnus understood the gesture and walked in, closing the door softly behind him.

“Alexander look-” 

“No Magnus you listen, if you didn't even like me, then you should've told me in the first place. I thought we had a connection together but you went and kissed-” 

“Alexander. Listen to me,” he said with an unapologetic look.

You must do everything in your power to fight for him.

“The woman’s name is Camille Belcourt. Her and I used to date and-”

“Oh great just what I needed to hear from-”

“Listen Alexander.” He said with a stern tone, but with a soft expression.

“Yes her and I used to date and I loved her, but she didn't feel the same about me. She used to be one of my models until she found a new team to work with and quit. Long story short, she cheated on me and broke my heart so I ended things with her. At the party she tried getting back together with me but I refused and then she kissed me by surprise and I felt disgusted as I shoved her off. That's when I saw you running away. Nothing pained me more when I saw the hurt in your eyes as you rode away from me. I was certain that I would never find someone to love or be loved from ever again...until I met you.”

Alec looked up at Magnus and began tuning in more to what he was saying.

“When I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on. You took my breath away. As cheesy as it sounds, it's true. For years I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone, men or woman, but you've unlocked something in me. You made me feel like I could love or be loved by someone again. I know this isn't love between us since we've only known each other for a week but I feel a connection to you and I do really like you Alexander. I get it if you don't feel the same about me or anymore for that matter but I just thought you should-” 

Magnus was interrupted and yelped as Alec lunged forward, pulling his shirt towards him and capturing Magnus’ lips with his own. 

He felt a surge of ecstasy run through him as he grabbed Alec’s arm, squeezing them. He felt his tongue push in, inviting him in as he moaned into the kiss and tilted his head.

Alec eventually pulled away as Magnus chased for more, opening his eyes to see Alec’s as he went back to kiss him again. 

Finally, they both pulled away as they stood there, arms around each other.

“Does this mean you forgive me?” He asked with a light tone.

“That and..I really like you too Magnus,” he said with a smile.

“Look Magnus..I'm sorry, I should've let you explain. If I hadn't been so dismissive of you, everything would've been fixed much sooner so..I'm sorry,” he said tightening his grip on him and looking down.

Magnus lifted his chin up and smiled. “Alexander, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”

“I’d love to,” he said grinning as he heard the bathroom door open.

“Well I believe my work here is done. I hope you enjoyed your pizza Alec,” she said with a smirk.

“You knew all along? Why didn't you tell me?”

“Well one because I only found out this morning and..I thought it wasn't my place to tell you how Magnus felt, but yes I knew the truth.” 

“So you two were in cahoots...why doesn't that surprise me.”

“Alexander are you jealous?” He said giggling.

He blushed and hid his face in the neck of Magnus making him laugh even louder.

“So Alexander when shall we have dinner together?”

“How about we go this Friday?”

“I would love that,” he said smiling.

\-------  
Magnus eventually went back home and was about to go to sleep when he received a text from Alec.

Alec:  
I can't wait to be with you Friday :) Goodnight Magnus.

He smiled at the text and replied.

Magnus:  
Me too darling. Sweet dreams Alexander :)

Alec:  
I like that...when you call me Alexander..it's just different to hear it from you as if it's a special name you call me even though it's just my full name.

Magnus:  
I'm happy you enjoy me calling you Alexander. Maybe one day I will be able to call you something else ;)

Alec:  
...maybe, but I believe I'll have to stick around for awhile for that to happen ;)

Magnus:  
Hahaha. It's getting late, goodnight Alexander, I'll see you Friday :)

Alec:  
Goodnight Magnus

He shut his phone off and set it off on his nightstand as he lay there thinking about Alec. He felt proud of himself for being able to tell Alec the truth about how he felt, mentally patting himself on the back. He lay there running the events run through his brain.

Sleep began to overcome him as he thought of Alec, finally succumbing to the feeling of exhaustion and drifting off, thinking of new cute names to call Alec if there relationship will go far. Until then, Magnus hoped that his gut was right about Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may be wondering why I rushed the forgiveness. Well because the reasoning I put down was, I thought, ridiculous to be mad at someone you've only known for a week and....expect another problem in their relationship in the future ;) I hope u guys enjoyed the little references I put down! See you next chapter!
> 
> Subscribe for future updates!!
> 
> Tumblr: 18ChouChou18  
> Twitter: @MalecLightbanee  
> Use the hashtag #MotY if u ever spread the word :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night and more ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful darlings, first things first, I wanted to say thank you so much for reading this! I never thought I would've reached my summer goal this quick; over 3000 hits?! Damn I didn't know people liked reading my shit hahaha. Anyways thank you so much for sticking around, means a lot! Thank you to my lovely beta, Drifting_Clouds23, if you like the anime RUBY, u should check out her fic :) Anyways, happy reading!!'

It had been 5 days since Alec and Magnus had last seen each other. Both were busy with work; Alec taking care of the family company with his siblings and Magnus innovating new fashion ideas for his next show. 

Although the two have been occupied with work, they've been nearly inseparable through their phones: texting, calling, and even FaceTiming each other everyday. They would spend most of their waking hours texting each other about work, a funny post or video they saw, and even flirting a little. 

During the evenings, they would call or FaceTime each other after Alec got off from work, spending hours chatting until one or both of them fell asleep.

Today, Alec was a delightful mixture of excited and nervous about the date they had planned. He didn't know what to wear or even what to do on an actual date. 

He had been on dates before with other men, but none of them really interested Alec, especially when he had went out with Raj. In fact, he was particularly annoyed with him since he kept on bugging him to go out with him until he agreed to go. However, it quickly ended any start of a bond between them due to Raj’s cocky behavior and non-stop rambling about random things that never interested Alec. Magnus was a completely different tale to tell. He felt a special connection with him, like he's known Magnus in a previous life. They fit together perfectly, like two missing puzzle pieces.

Shaking his head at the pleasant but distracting thoughts, Alec began packing his things up from his office when he heard a knock on his door.

“Hermano! Today is the big day! What are you gonna wear?! No don't answer that, knowing you, I'll help you find an outfit,” She said with a grin as she invited herself in.

“Funny, I was actually gonna ask you to help me find an outfit for tonight,” he deadpanned.

Izzy looked up with excitement and began pulling on Alec’s suit. “Come on big brother, we gotta go get you dressed and looking hot for Magnus!”

They made their way out of the building and got into their chauffeur’s car, telling him their destination and driving away.

“Are you nervous big brother?” Izzy asked, gesturing to his fingers that were fidgeting restlessly on his lap.

“A little. I don't know what to do on a date and I don't want to mess this up with him… not like how I almost did between us because of my stupidity...” he trailed off as the bad memories came to the forefront of his mind. 

“Alec, it's alright. Magnus really likes you and it's not your fault, you just happened to come at the wrong time,” she said rubbing his arm.

“Thanks Izzy,” he said smiling.

Soon the car pulled into the lot of his apartment, thankfully before Izzy could childishly make fun of Alec’s nerves, not that it stopped her as soon as they were climbing the stairwell. Alec had never felt more glad to arrive at the door to his apartment, as Izzy was quickly distracted by the thought of coordinating his outfit, running into his room like there was a shoe sale inside.

“Okay Alec let's see what you have to wear.” She said, thrusting the doors of his closet open and scanning its contents.

“Wow, you… do not have that much variety in your wardrobe, do you? Let’s see… you mainly have blacks, navy blues, or army green,” she hummed, scratching her head in thought. “Okay no worries! I'm gonna channel my inner fashionista and-”

Alec looked at her as she stopped, watching her do her thing as she contemplated his options.

“So, where is he taking you exactly..?” She asked, turning around to face him.

“I don't know. He told me it was gonna be a surprise.” 

“Hmm, okay let's just do a simple formal wear for you then,” she decided as she pulled out a white button up with a navy blue blazer and dress pants accompanied by brown chestnut chukka boots. “To top it all off we’ll use this,” she pulled out a floral tie and draped it around his neck, her fingers pulling it this way and that, fixed on tying it to perfection. 

“Izzy, I could've tied it myself.” 

“No! I wanted to do it. Something to show that I've contributed to this little date of yours,” she said as she finished with a smirk. “Alright, let's have a look at you.”

She moved back and circled around Alec, making a pleased sound at the sight of her work. “Yesss, you are definitely ready for this date. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight,” she said winking at him.

“What? Izzy-” 

The sound of knocking at his door echoed through Alec’s apartment, cutting him off as he looked at the clock for the time. “Oh shoot! It's seven, that must be him at the door then,” he said walking out of the room, Izzy following closely behind.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand through his hair nervously. Glancing over at Izzy, she gave him a reassuring nod and patted his back. Smiling Alec turned the knob and pulled the door open, revealing Magnus’ form. 

He wore a black button up with a suede maroon blazer that had a bit of glitter, a glittery black tie, black button up and black dress pants with suede maroon ankle boots. His hair was styled with maroon streaks to match his outfit and his eyes were darkened with glitter eyeliner to top it off. 

Alec was taken aback by his beauty and stood there breathless. “Wow that’s a lot of glitter. You look...”

“Too much glitter? I don't know, I was trying something new and-”

“Magnus, you look beautiful. Nothing can describe how you look tonight,” Alec hushed him, giving him a warm smile.

Magnus stood there and nodded with a smirk. “Well Alexander, you look devilishly handsome yourself. Fun fact, I’m a sucker for floral ties,” he said winking at him.

“It was my idea!” 

Blinking confusedly Magnus took a step forward and looked behind Alec, seeing Izzy waving at him.

“Hi Magnus! Sorry to intrude but I just had to take credit for Alec's outfit tonight. Don't worry though, I was just leaving so if you'll excuse me I'll be heading out. You two have fun and...be safe.” She said winking and speed walking out of the apartment, giving both Magnus and Alec a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well shall we darling?” Magnus offered, lifting his arm.

“Yes, let's,” Alec said grinning and hooking his arm around Magnus’. 

A short walk down the staircase and they arrived at the front of his apartment, a man waiting just outside with a black car, smiling at the sight of Magnus and Alec.

“Thank you for waiting, Mark. This is Alexander Lightwood,” he greeted him with a familiar warmth.

“Of course, Mr. Bane. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lightwood” he said, nodding and offering Alec a kind smile.

“It's nice to meet you too, sir.” he replied, already liking the polite chauffeur. 

“Mark here has been my driver for a very long time, he's basically like family to me,” Magnus said patting his arms.

“Please Mr. Bane, the pleasure is all mine,” he said opening the door for the two of them.

“Alright, let's head to the restaurant before we're late for our reservations, Alexander,” he said pulling Alec in the car with him.

“So, where are we going exactly Magnus?” Alec asked.

“It's a surprise darling,” he said patting Alec’s hand.

He was confused as to where Magnus was taking him but he decided that he'd just go with the flow rather than try and figure out where they were headed.

Eventually they pulled up to a restaurant that just from the exterior screamed fancy, feeling nervous Alec nearly stumbled out the car as Mark opened the door for them. 

“Call me when you need me to pick you up, Mr. Bane.” 

“Thank you Mark, but I think we’ll be fine, you may have the rest of the night.” He said giving a warm smile.

“Thank you, sir. You two enjoy yourselves tonight and please stay safe,” he replied, smiling and waving as he got into the car and drove away.

“Alright darling, are you hungry?” He asked, facing Alec.

“Starving,” He replied honestly, grinning at Magnus.

“Okay then, let's go.” He said, hooking arms with Alec and leading him into the restaurant.

As they walked in, Alec took the time to look around while Mangus talked to the lady, and was astonished by the interior design and the sophistication of the place, tensing up as he took in everything around him.

“Darling, are you alright?” He said, eyes darkened in worry.

“Oh y-yes I am it's just, everything looks so fancy and beautiful.”

Magnus smiled, eyes quickly softening, “I'm glad you're enjoying everything.” He said squeezing his hand and pulling him to follow the lady to their table.

“Alright, everything is ready and prepared for you, compliments from the owner, so if there’s anything you gentlemen need, please don't hesitate to let me know,” she said as they took their seats, Magnus pulling out Alec’s chair for him.

The area was surprisingly secluded despite the fact the restaurant was so large. Foliage surrounded their table and beautifully delicate flowers were placed tastefully at the center of the white table cloth. The dim lighting, only brightened by the occasional candle, made the entire setting feel surreal. Settling into his chair and looking over at Magnus, Alec felt as if they were the only two people in the entire world.

“I believe we are good for now, do you need anything Alexander?” He gestured to him.

“Nope, everything is perfect right now, thank you,” he smiled.

The lady nodded with a smile and walked away, leaving them to have privacy. 

“So..how did you arrange all of this? I don't want you to be spending a lot of money on-”

Magnus raised a finger to Alec's lips to shush him. “Alexander it's nothing, I know the owner and he owed me a favor so don't worry about anything and just have fun,” he said with a grin.

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus pulled his arm back. 

“So Alexander, what was your first impression of me?” He said leaning on his hand, tilting his head and staring at him with a mischievous look.

He sat there staring at him, feeling his cheeks fire up as Magnus locked eyes with him with a crooked smile. “I, uh- I thought you w-were…really cute...” he mumbled playing with his fingers.

“Huh? What was that, pretty boy?” He asked lifting his hands to his ears and grinning.

“I said I thought you were really cute,” he said louder, looking up at him.

Magnus giggled and rested his hand on Alec's, smiling contentedly at him. 

He looked down at where their hands were touching and felt the corners of his mouth tug. “So...what'd you think of me when you first saw me?” 

Magnus inhaled softly and rubbed circles on his palms. “I thought you were really hot. I felt the air around me fade away and I knew instantly that I had to talk you.” 

“Me, hot? Haha you must be joking I'm not-” 

“Alexander. You are the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on. Don't you dare believe you are not because you are and it's a fact.” He said holding his hands and rubbing his thumbs calmingly over the back of them.

Alec looked at him and nodded, finding he couldn’t argue with the man across from him. He noticed how beautiful Magnus was tonight, seeing the sharp angles of his face from where the lights from the candles hit and how his eyes twinkled with a promise of a future. 

The rest of the night they talked and laughed while eating their food, sharing dessert because they were too full from their meal.

“Magnus, amigo, how was everything,” a man said, approaching the table.

“Raphael! Everything was fantastic! This is Alexander,” he gestured to Alec.

“Ah, so you're the Alexander that he's been talking about non-stop. I've heard so much about you. As you know by now, I'm Raphael, one of Magnus’ old friends, I'm sure he's told you about me at some point,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Yes, Magnus has told me about you, it's nice to meet you! I didn't know you owned a 5-star restaurant, everything was fantastic, thank you so much,” he exclaimed, enthusiastically shaking Raphael’s hand.

“Please, I owed Magnus a few favors. He took care of me in my younger years so it's the least I can do, but he is a pain in the ass,” he said playfully, patting Magnus’ shoulders. 

Magnus glared at him. “I believe we're about done here. Again, thank you so much Raphael for everything, I believe we’ll be heading out now.” He announced patting his arms as him and Alec got up.

“Of course. I'll see you later Magnus, and Alec take care of him.” He said as they were leaving.

Alec turned around and nodded giving a small smile before he was pulled by Magnus.

“Alright darling what do you want to do now? It's a beautiful night tonight.” He said, staring at him with starry eyes. 

“Let’s take a walk around Brooklyn Park,” he said offering his hand to Magnus.

Magnus looked down at his hand and back up at Alec, quickly taking the offer.

The moon was out and full, lighting up the night sky as the stars twinkled, brightening up the city. It was a bit chilly, but neither minded the cold. Trees stood tall in the moonlight, branches crossing protectively like knights standing guard. Walking hand in hand they filled the quiet night air with their laughter, the only other sound the rustling of leaves. 

Alec halted suddenly, still gripping onto Magnus. He stopped walking and looked at Alec, an eyebrow raised quizzically.

“What is it Alexander? Are you alright?” He asked.

“Magnus, I'm always fine with you, you don't need to worry. I was just kinda wondering if...you would want to come to Izzy and Simon’s little get-together tomorrow? I mean if you don't want to then that's okay, I just wanted to-”

Magnus pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him once more. “Alexander. I would love to come. Why would you think otherwise?” he said caressing his cheek.

Alec leaned into the touch and smiled, placing his hand over his. “I-I don't know. I just feel like you would rather be somewhere else than with me and-”

“Alexander,” he said, squeezing his hand around Alec’s, “don't you ever think that I wouldn't want to spend time with you. I like you a lot and I would like to spend as much time with you as possible.” 

Alec stood there and leaned into Magnus, capturing his lips, feeling the soft pink flesh against his. 

Although they've had their first kiss already, this one felt different. Whereas to the first kiss was one of lust, this one felt passionate and intimate like sparks flying or a flower blooming. It felt like a sealed promise. 

The moon shined upon Magnus’ face as he leaned into Alec’s grasp, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Alec pulled back and stared at Magnus as he opened his eyes slowly and smiled. 

“My, my, Alexander, you never cease to amaze me,” he murmured.

Alec blushed and smiled, “I've wanted to kiss you all night, you look so..beautiful Magnus I...I just couldn’t resist.” 

“Well in that case, there is nothing stopping you from kissing me, Alexander,” he said winking at him.

He chuckled and gave him a quick peck. They began walking again, Magnus wrapped in Alec's arms as if he were a blanket, walking towards home.

The walk wasn't that long for them, which made Alec whimper a little, knowing he didn't want the night to end between them. 

They walked inside the building and walked upstairs, stopping outside of his door. “So...um...” he said standing awkwardly. He stood there looking down, unable to find the words he wanted to say to Magnus, rubbing his fingers together with fixed eyes.

“Alexander, you don't have to invite me in if you don't want to. The last thing I would want to do is to make you feel obligated or feel uncomfortable to do something for me,” he said rubbing his thumb on the other man’s knuckle, looking at him with a small smile. 

Alec shifted his eyes up to Magnus, looking at him as his facial expression tightened. “Magnus..I want to, if you want to...” he said face quickly reddening as he stumbled on his words once more.

Magnus cupped his face and stared into the hazel eyes that captivated him. “Alexander, I would love to come inside to your lovely apartment,” he said grinning at him, eyes darkening once more.

Alec’s eyes lingered on Magnus for a bit before he smiled and nodded, opening the door to his apartment. He kept his grip on Magnus’ hand as he walked into the room, pulling Magnus along. 

As he dragged Magnus in, he tripped on his foot, tumbling to the ground, pulling Magnus with him. He hit the ground with a thump as Magnus landed on top of him. They both lay on the ground laughing as they stared at each other, unable to compose themselves. 

They laid there for a while catching their breath, before Alec broke the moment, pulling Magnus in for a kiss. Magnus lifted his eyebrows and moaned, leaning into the kiss as Alec cupped his face. 

Alec broke the kiss, making Magnus whimper and chase for more. “Let’s take this to the bedroom,” he said confidently. 

“I like where this is going,” he replied with a mischievous smile.

Alec rose and helped the other man up, dragging him to his room and opening the door. Once he closed the door, he pushed Magnus against the wall and continued their little session from a few seconds ago. 

Magnus was taken aback at Alec’s dominance as he allowed him to take control of the situation, feeling his erection strain against his pants as he felt his lips against his neck. Alec began unbuttoning his shirt to gain access to the rest of Magnus’ caramel skin, throwing the shirt out in the open.

“You’re so beautiful Magnus,” he said as he planted kisses down his neck to his abs. 

What happened to this angel’s shy and innocent self? I mean, I’m not complaining but-. Magnus thought to himself as the feeling of Alec’s lips against him overcame his senses. 

Magnus lifted Alec up as he began pushing him to the bed with sloppy kisses. He landed on the bed as Magnus pounced on top of him, releasing Alec from the confines of his shirt while applying kisses to his lips. 

Magnus straddled Alec's lap and purred into the feeling of his growing erection against his ass. “Oh, are you getting hard for me, darling?” he spoke lowly as he began to grind against his erection.

Alec moaned as he felt Magnus bend over to suck on his neck, trailing kisses down to his chest. He growled as Magnus stopped at his nipples, swirling his tongue and sucking them till they were a bright pink. He began moving further down the chiseled body, making his way to appease the starving erection. 

After what felt like forever to Alec’s aroused and impatient body, Magnus smothered Alec's bulge with his mouth, teasing Alec.

“You're such a tease Magnus,” he breathed as his mind swirled in pleasure. 

Magnus looked up and smirked. “Good things come to those who wait, darling,” he said as he began unbuckling Alec’s belt and unbuttoning his pants. He looked in awe at the size of Alec’s cock as he freed it from the grasp of his underwear. 

Magnus grasped the twitching piece of meat and began stroking it slowly as Alec moaned. He smirked as he took Alec into his mouth, encasing the head and swirling his tongue over it, licking the precum that had been oozing out of the slit. He started moving down the shaft of Alec’s cock with his tongue and then eventually taking all of Alec into his mouth, making the man moan loudly. 

“Fuck!” Alec cried out as he lay there, head spinning in lust. 

Magnus began climbing back up to capture Alec's lips as he placed sloppy kisses all over him making Alec’s heart tremble and body quiver. He got off of Alec to undo his pants, stripping the clothing away as Alec lay there watching him.

Eventually, Magnus was naked and crawled back onto the bed, only to be immediately thrown over onto his stomach as Alec pinned him down with his weight, kissing his neck and grabbing hold of his wrists. 

As Alec began trailing down, Magnus moaned at the soft kisses that had been teasing him, eventually feeling his hole get attacked by the man's tongue. Magnus yelped in surprise as Alec took control over his puckered hole, opening him up slowly with his tongue.

Alec sucked on his fingers as he approached the aching hole waiting for him, inserting his two fingers into Magnus, causing him to groan out of control.

“Ah! Please Alexander, more I want more,” he gasped, gripping the sheets under him tightly.

Alec smirked as he watched Magnus lose control of his emotions, deciding to fulfill his wish as he inserted a third finger, filling his ears with the sound of Magnus’ orgasm.

“Please darling, I want you right now. I want this so badly,” he panted as he felt Alec abusing his hole.

“As you wish,” he said, grabbing the lube and condom over on his nightstand, carefully putting the condom on and lubing his hard cock. He turned Magnus onto his back, taking his cock and teasing the entrance of Magnus, making him groan in desperation as he slowly inserted the head in.

Magnus sucked in his breath as he felt the sharp -yet sweet - pain coursing through his body. Alec eventually started sliding his full length into Magnus slowly, making him quiver and moan loudly.

As Alec watched Magnus take all of him in, he bent down to kiss Magnus as he began thrusting into Magnus, keeping a steady pace and rhythm. 

Magnus began to moan even louder as Alec began to pound him, abusing his hole as he grabbed his dick and began to stroke it, matching the pace. Magnus lay there, arching his back as Alec’s primitive side took control of the entire situation. 

Magnus was about to reach his climax as Alec began pounding even faster, eventually slowing down as he orgasmed loudly at the top of his lungs, filling the condom up. He then took matters into his hands as he began jerking Magnus’ cock, making him arch his back and ruffle up the sheets. 

A few seconds later, Alec had Magnus reaching his climax, spewing cum all over his hand and stomach. Alec panted hard and loud as he bent down to kiss Magnus passionately and getting up to grab a towel to clean Magnus and himself up.

After Alec finished cleaning up, he threw the towel in a basket and fell onto the bed next to Magnus. “Alexander I've got to say… that was the best sex I've ever had in my life,” he said, grabbing hold of Alec’s hand and giving a kiss to the knuckle.

Alec looked over and chuckled, pulling Magnus closer to him. “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself,” he whispered in his ears, kissing his cheek.

“Oh darling, rough sex is my thing, and you just completely destroyed my ass,” he said tiredly with a satisfied sigh, snuggling up close to his chest and closing his eyes.

“I'll keep that in mind. So, what do you want to do now?” He asked as he felt Magnus’ breathing against his chest, noticing that he had fallen asleep. 

Alec smiled to himself and tightened his hold onto Magnus. “Goodnight Magnus, sweet dreams.” He said, kissing the crown of his head as he began to drift away calmly to the soft breathing of Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now Ik it was a lot to take in but I needed a happy chapter before....let's just say shit happens real soon ;) I'll let you wonder when it'll happen. For now, thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Use the #MotY if you mention and @ me :)  
> Twitter:@MalecLightbanee  
> Tumblr:18ChouChou18 or MalecLightbanee


	7. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am back with another chapter! I can't believe I hit over 6000 words like?! I'm quite proud of myself for writing that much since it's the most I've written. Anyways, there was a split in chapters so that one chapter wouldn't be too long. I did change more of the time in the relationship for future use in chapters, plus I forget how much time has passed so I am very sorry! As always thanks to my lovely beta @Drifting_Clouds23 for editing, everything would be shit without you *kissy face* Hope you guys enjoy!

The sound of sheets ruffling filled Alec’s ears as he stirred out of sleep, feeling a strange sense of arousal as he looked down to see Magnus underneath the covers. He lifted the blankets up at the sight of him bobbing his head back and forth, groaning to the friction of Magnus’s hand on his cock.

“Well, good morning my beautiful darling,” Magnus slurred as he looked up at him, taking all of him down his throat.

Alec gasped as Magnus started climbing up his body, planting kisses all over his porcelain skin and up to his neck, finally reaching his lips. He kissed Alec passionately as he moaned into the kiss, deepening it with a slip of his tongue.

“Magnus please, I need you now,” he cried out. 

“Okay darling,” Magnus smirked as he lifted Alec’s ass up, spreading him open and licking his hole. He swirled his tongue around his puckered hole, making Alec moan.

Magnus reached over the nightstand for lube, applying it over his fingers before slowly beginning to press them into Alec’s hole. As he fingered Alec, he began moaning even louder, shuddering at the feeling of Magnus’ fingers as he arched his back in a futile attempt to get them deeper. 

“M- Magnus please, I need you r- right now,” He whined out between quickened breaths, gripping the bed sheets hard.

“Eager, aren't we darling?” He said with a devilish grin.

Magnus decided to grant Alec’s wish - as his erection was craving for Alec’s ass too - grabbing the condom and pulling it over his cock. He then started to lube his cock as he positioned Alec up and teasing his hole. 

Alec moaned as he felt his entrance stretch to accommodate the head of Magnus’ cock, itching for the feeling of Magnus inside him. 

Magnus sensed Alec’s desire, thrusting slowly into Alec as he scrunched his face and moaned loudly to the feeling of Magnus’ cock enter inside him. 

Magnus began increasing his rhythm as Alec began to moan louder, hitting his prostate with everything he had. Leaning down, he continued pounding Alec’s ass, capturing his lips and moaning at the feeling of Alec’s tongue being pushed into his. 

Magnus pulled away and flipped Alec over onto his knees. He began pushing down onto Alec’s back as he thrusted into Alec over and over again. Alec arched his back as he neared orgasm, beginning to scream Magnus’ name, voice quickly getting hoarse.

Smirking, Magnus increased the rhythm even further, sending Alec into oblivion as he grabbed his dick and started jerking it vigorously, matching his thrusts. 

Alec gripped onto the bedsheets tightly as he felt himself getting close to his climax, moaning and cursing loudly from the feeling of Magnus so deep in him. 

“Magnus- fuck I’m so close!” He yelled.

“Come for me, darling,” Magnus said, kissing his back and jerking him.

A few seconds later, Alec had reached his climax, coming onto Magnus’ hand and crying his name out as he arched his back against Magnus, leaning onto him for support. 

Magnus pulled his cock out of Alec as Alec went down, removing the condom and starting to suck Magnus’ cock while playing with his nipples. Magnus’ moaned loudly as Alec began bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace. 

“Uh Alexander, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” 

Magnus was unable to finish his sentence as he flooded Alec’s mouth, screaming in ecstasy. Alec continued sucking on Magnus’ cock as he swallowed, feeling the cum run down his throat as Magnus moaned above him.

Magnus picked Alec up and brought his lips to his, kissing him passionately and deepening it by sliding his tongue in. They both pulled away as they fell back down onto the bed, Alec cuddling up against Magnus’ side as he kept hold of him as if he was going to disappear.

“I think I have a thing for morning sex,” Alec joked, breaking the silence as he looked over at Magnus.

Magnus turned his head to face Alec and giggled, kissing him on the cheek. “I think so too,” he snickered tightening his hold on Alec as he laughed along with Magnus and nudging closer.

Alec looked over at the clock.

12:00 PM

“Do you want to stay over for brunch?” He asked, glancing up at Magnus.

“Brunch does sound nice right now,” he replied with a smile.

“Great, I'll start cooking right now,” he said, getting up from the bed, leaving Magnus’ shroud of warmth behind. Alec grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt as he heard a sigh from Magnus.

“What?” He questioned as he turned around to face Magnus with furrowed eyebrows.

“Oh nothing, I'm just sad I won't be able to see that beautiful ass of yours anymore,” he pouted, sighing over exaggeratedly as he puckered his lips and gave puppy eyes.

Alec chuckled as he walked over to Magnus, capturing his lips, feeling the warm soft flesh against his mouth.

“Well think about it like this, you practically own it,” he said with a wink.

Magnus laughed as Alec moved off of him and began walking towards the kitchen. 

“If you need to use the bathroom, go ahead,” he hollered back towards Magnus.

Alec began preparing pancakes and bacon as he heard his phone ring from the counter, quickly grabbing it as he continued preparing their breakfast.

“Hello?” He said as he poured the pancake batter onto the pan.

“Hermano! How was your date?!” 

“Izzy shouldn't you be helping Simon prepare for tonight?” He asked as he watched over the pancakes, making sure they didn’t start to burn.

“I am… kinda, but that's not important at the moment. Now spill the beans!” She rushed, the sound of her hands clapping in excitement audible through the phone.

“Well… we went out to eat at this ridiculously fancy restaurant and later went to walk around Brooklyn Park.” He said as he flipped a pancake over, mentally patting himself on the back for not messing it up.

“Boo, I want the juicy details! What'd you guys do?” She pressed on with undying persistence.

“Well.. when we took a stroll around the park we held hands and talked...and then I kissed him and took him back to my apartment and-” 

“AHHHH YESSS!” Izzy screamed. “Oh my god wait did you guys have sex?!” She semi-whispered with an inquisitive tone full of enthusiasm.

“Well I don't kiss and tell but-”

Alec jumped as he felt slim arms wrap around his stomach. “Mhm, who might you be talking to darling?” Magnus asked, resting his head lazily against Alec's back.

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HE STAYED THE NIGHT AND YOU TWO HAD SEX?!” Izzy screamed loudly as Alec pulled the phone away from his ears. “What? Yes, I'm fine don't worry babe. Sorry about the interruption, Simon thought something happened.” 

Magnus plucked the phone out of Alec's hand, ignoring his protest as Alec eventually resumed cooking.

“Izzy darling, it’s Magnus. I just wanted to tell you, yes, Alexander and I had sex and it was glorious. Might I tell you your brother can last such a long time and-” 

“OKAY! We don't need to discuss that with my sister,” Alec cut in, taking his phone back. 

“Well, I didn't need to know that...anyways, I gotta go and finish helping Simon with a few things. You and Magnus are still coming over tonight, right?” She asked.

“Yes, we’ll be there, don't worry,” he replied as he plated the rest of the food.

“Just making sure. I'll talk to you later brother, bye!” She said as the call ended. 

Alec tucked his phone into his pocket as he turned off the gas, turning around while holding the plates and placing them onto the counter as he examined Magnus’ choice of clothing.

Magnus was wearing Alec’s white button shirt from last night unbuttoned, revealing his smooth caramel skin with his colorful boxer briefs that hugged tightly onto his ass. His hair was ruffled around in all places sticking up almost comically from their previous activities, but Alec thought Magnus was still beautiful as ever.

“This smells fantastic Alexander!” He said as he inhaled the aroma wafting off from the bacon.

Alec snapped out of his daze as he heard Magnus. “Thank you. Did you want coffee or orange juice?” He asked as he grabbed cups from the cabinet.

“I'm feeling the coffee. Thank you, Alexander,” he said as he watched him pour the energy booster into the ceramic cup and taking his seat.

Alec smiled to himself as he heard his full name and brought the cup to Magnus.

“What's with the smile, darling?” He asked as he took a bite of the bacon.

“What? Oh, nothing,” Alec muttered, blushing as he slid the cup over to him.

Magnus stared at him with fixed eyes as he continued eating. “Oh, I see,” he said with a smirk.

“So… anything new with the fashion business?” He said, eager to change the subject.

“I just have to come up with twelve original designs for the summer show. I have about two months to draw my designs, bring them to life, fit my models, and then decide who wears what,” he sighed as if exhausted just talking about it, dejectedly slouching over his plate.

Alec watched Magnus’ stress grow as he stopped eating and walked over to Magnus’ side, giving him a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

“What was that for?” Magnus asked as he chuckled.

“I just thought you needed that,” he replied, returning to the other side of the counter.

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus said grinning contentedly.

“Magnus, if you need me to I can model again. I actually thought about doing it full time because I kinda like it...I mean if you would want me to,” he said rubbing the edges of the counter with sweaty fingers.

“I would love to have you into my team. To be honest, Raj, the model that called in sick, I was never really fond of him because of his-” 

“Wait, wait, did you say Raj?”

“Yes, what's the matter?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Alec played with his fingers as he felt his heartbeat accelerate. “Haha um Raj..he was uh actually an ‘ex boyfriend’ of mine…” he mumbled shakily.

Magnus stared at him with fixed eyes and began laughing. “Alexander, there’s no need to be afraid to tell me about your ex, it’s perfectly fine,” he said with a reassuring smile. 

Alec looked at him, feeling the corners of his mouth lift. “Thanks, Magnus,” he said as he began grabbing the empty plates and putting them in the sink. 

“For what?” 

“For making it not awkward,” he said as he turned to face him.

“We've all had exes in our lives so I don't mind it,” he replied with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee, feeling the warm liquid run down his throat.

“Well, I guess it helps strengthen...” he trailed off as he motioned the space between them. “What this is between us, exactly? How long have we even known each other?” 

“For about a month and a half now, I believe, but I feel like I've known you longer because of how much we click together,” he said as he leaned in on the counter with a grin.

“Yeah I feel the same way. About that I wanted to ask you-” He was cut off from the sound of his phone. He silently grunted as he picked his phone out of pocket.

“Hello?” 

“Alec! I need your help right now can you come over?” 

“Right now Izzy? It's only 2pm.”

“Yes it's urgent. Why? Are you and Magnus doing stuff?” She said with a mischievous tone.

“Wh-what no no it's just ugh never mind I'll be over,” he said rubbing his eyes as he ended the call.

“Sorry, Izzy needs me for some reason.”

“It's okay darling I understand, I actually needed to leave soon since I gotta get some work in to get a head start and I need to plan my outfit for tonight,” he said with a wink.

“Thanks Magnus. I uh do-do you want me to walk you down?” He asked.

“I would love nothing more than your company,” he said with a smile.

After Magnus grabbed pants and his belongings, buttoning up his shirt much to Alec’s regret, he and Alec walked down the stairs and eventually reached the front of the building.

“Well, this is it for now. I'll uh, pick you up tonight at seven?” He asked as he stared into Magnus’ amber eyes.

“Yeah I'll text you my address,” he said returning a smile.

“Great I'll see you then.” Alec said as he leaned in to kiss Magnus. 

Magnus smiled as Alec kissed him and pulled him closer. “Darling, keep this up and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself,” he said as he pulled back.

“Maybe I want you to lose control,” he teased with a wink.

Magnus chuckled as he pecked Alec’s lips. “I'll see you later tonight darling,” he said as he waved Alec bye.

Alec waved back and stared off until Magnus was out of his view, walking back up to his apartment to get ready to head out and see what Izzy had wanted. 

As Magnus walked down the streets of Brooklyn, he noticed he still had Alec’s button up on as he smiled to himself, feeling his heartbeat accelerate in rhythm.

What is this boy doing to me. He thought as he smiled to himself, continuing to walk back home with a big grin on his face.

\-------------

“Alec! It's about time you got here. I need your opinion on some things,” she said as she turned away from the door and entering her bedroom.

Alec closed the door behind him, following close to Izzy.

“So which dress should I wear?” She asked as she held up an elegant crimson dress and a beautiful navy blue dress.

“We’re suppose to dress up for tonight?” He asked as he examined the dresses.

“Not really, more like semi-formal, apparently Simon is throwing some surprise I don't know.” She replied. 

Alec nodded with a smile. Oh you're gonna like the surprise alright, he thought.

“I think the crimson dress suits you more,” he said as he looked up at her.

“Alright, because I was thinking of the same thing, but I didn't know for sure,” she said as she set them down. “I also wanted to talk to you about Magnus,” she followed up as she turned to face Alec with a grin. “So what's going on between you two? Give me the 411.” 

“What do you mean,” he said, taking a seat on her bed with a smirk.

“I mean like have you guys established if you're exclusive yet?” She asked taking the seat next to him.

“Well I was going to earlier until you called me,” he deadpanned, face blank. 

“Oh… sorry. Well, how do you feel about him?” She asked.

“Well...I really like him. He's so sweet, kind, and cute. There's no words that can express how I feel about him. I've never felt this way about someone before that it scares me, but I want to explore what he and I have. I haven't felt this happy in a long time,” he finished as he stared off into the distance.

“Sounds like you really like and care for him,” she commented as she leaned in.

“Yeah- Hey!” He exclaimed as he tried picking Izzy’s phone out of her hands.

“Sorry, I had to,” she said as she stopped the recording. 

“Do not show that to him,” he said in a stern tone, crossing his arms.

“Fine. I won't, but I'm keeping it for future use,” she said deviously.

Alec rolled his eyes. “So, do need any more help with tonight?” He asked.

“Nope, nothing other than you bringing Magnus,” she said with a smirk.

Alec scoffed with a smile. “Not a problem,” he said as he looked at the time on his phone.

“It's already five? Last time I looked at the time, it was four. Well in that case, I gotta go and get ready to pick Magnus up for tonight,” he said as he walked towards the door.

“Okay! Well, I'll see you both tonight!” She said as Alec waved behind him and closed the door on his way out.

\--------------

6:30 PM

Alec frowned at the time as he finished tying on his black floral tie. He started wearing more floral ties because of Magnus’ admiration towards the pattern. Every time he put on a floral tie, he thought of Magnus, and when he thought of Magnus, he felt happy and giddy inside. 

Examining himself in the mirror, he paused to check for any flaws because he wanted to look perfect for Magnus. He wore a black button up with his tie that had a mixture of red and white flowers to compliment the base with black chino pants and dark boots.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, he walked out of his room and began texting Magnus as he made his way out of his apartment.

Alec:  
Hey I'm coming over to get you :)

Magnus:  
Alexander, I will be waiting for your arrival. In the meantime, I'll be putting on some final touches.

Alec:  
Not a problem. I'll see you in twenty minutes Magnus :)

Magnus:  
I'll see you then Alexander :)

As Alec read the last text from Magnus, he felt a shiver wave over him at the sight of his full name. He loves it when Magnus calls him by his full name since it felt intimate and passionate whenever he said it to him.

Alec continued walking down the street as he admired the night sky that was filled with twinkling stars. The moon was out and bright that filled the streets of Brooklyn with light. Street lights and signs enhanced the view of the city, brightening up the area even more as people shuffled by.

Eventually, Alec made it to Magnus apartment building and went inside. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for Magnus’ floor, feeling the strange satisfaction the simple action provided.

Once the elevator had stopped on the top floor, Alec slowly approached Magnus’ door, taking a deep breath before knocking. 

The door swung open as Magnus held a makeup brush in his hand with half of his eye makeup done. He wore a bright floral patterned button up that hugged tightly onto his biceps with charcoal chino pants and white Chelsea boots. 

“Alexander! Please, come inside. I'm sorry I'm still finishing up my makeup but once I’m done we can head out. Fair warning, Chairman Meow is very decisive of who he likes, so if he doesn't like you, do not take it personal. Make yourself at home, I'll be right back,” he said quickly as he fast-walked back to the bathroom. 

Alec smiled as he watched Magnus leave the room. He examined the loft appreciatively as he carefully took a seat on the couch. 

Magnus’ loft was filled with various types of plants, the furniture ranging from classic to modern. The style of his loft was a mixture of Victorian and yet contemporary at the same time.

As Alec took in the scenery, Chairman Meow stepped out of a neighboring room and stared at him, cautiously making his way to him at a steady pace. He smiled at the cat, reaching out as Chairman Meow drew closer.

He approached Alec’s outstretched hand, taking his time to acclimate himself with the stranger. Cautiously sniffing Alec’s hand, he deemed him satisfactory and began rubbing up against his leg, eventually hopping on top of his lap and curling up into a ball.

Alec looked up as he saw a flash of light go off, causing the Chairman to leap out of his lap. “Aw you two just looked too adorable together. I'm glad the Chairman likes you,” Magnus said as he put his phone in his pocket.

“Well, there he goes thanks to you,” he pouted with a tiny smile. He got up and walked towards Magnus and giving him a quick kiss. “So are we ready to leave?” He asked holding onto his waist.

“Yes I just need to grab the white wine and we can go,” he said as he pulled away and grabbed the bottle from the mini cellar. “Alright let's go,” he said with a smile.

Alec returned the smile and held out his arms. Magnus took the gesture and linked their arms together as they headed out the loft.

“The funny thing is, we all live pretty close by to each other,” Alec commented once they were on the street.

“Mhm, well I find that quite convenient and interesting.” He said as he looked up at Alec.

“Did you want me to hold the bottle?” He asked as he motioned to the bag.

“No, it's okay, I got it, but thank you for the offer Alexander,” he said with a grin.

It didn't take long for them to reach Simon and Izzy’s apartment as they entered the building and into the elevator.

As they waited to reach Izzy’s floor, Magnus looked over at Alec, catching him staring. “What is it darling?” He asked.

“Nothing it's just- you look beautiful Magnus,” he said as he continued smiling and staring at him with innocent eyes.

Magnus blushed as he leaned up on his toes and kissed Alec. “Thank you, Alexander. You look dashingly handsome as always and might I say the tie is always a favorite of mine,” he said as he leaned against him.

Alec smiled to himself for his decision as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissing the top of his head.

Finally, they reached Izzy’s floor as they walked hand in hand together, slowly approaching the door. Alec knocked on the door as they waited for Izzy, slipping his hand into Magnus’. Magnus allowed Alec to slip through as he grabbed hold of his hand, locking and intertwining their fingers together, granting both of them a smile on their faces as Alec felt his cheeks warm up.

“You're here! The party was about to get started, come on in!” Izzy said as she pulled them in into a hug.

“Well coming fashionably late is what I do best,” he said with a wink, causing Izzy to giggle.

The three of them walked into the apartment as everyone turned their heads.

“Hey!” They all said, synchronized.

Clary and Jace were the first ones to come and approach Alec and Magnus as the others continued talking. 

“So… you didn't tell me you guys got back together.” Jace said as he looked Magnus up and down.

“Jace-” Clary said as he held his hand up.

“But I'm sure Alec has good reasons,” he said with a smile. “I would like to talk to you first though, you know a little chat about some things,” he said as he grabbed Magnus’ shoulders and pushed him to the balcony.

“Welp, there he goes. Hopefully he's not too harsh with the ‘If you hurt him I'll hurt you’ talk.” Clary said. “So you're finally here!” She faced Alec again as she gave him a hug.

“Yeah hopefully...” he said as he returned the hug and watched as Jace and Magnus talked. “Oh so I don't know if Magnus had told you, but I'm actually gonna be joining the modeling team,” he said with a smile.

“Really?! I knew you would've liked modeling,” she said grinning. Alec gave her a look before she continued. “Okay maybe not, but I knew you would help.” 

“Yeah… I'm glad I decided to,” he said as he looked at Magnus from afar.

“You really care for him, don't you?” 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” he said thoughtfully.

“I'm happy for you Alec. I haven't seen you his happy in awhile,” she said rubbing his arm. “Let's join the others, in sure they will want to see you.”

\---------------

“So. Magnus Bane. You're my girlfriend's boss and close family friend and now you're my brother’s boyfriend,” he said making Magnus jerk as he heard the word boyfriend.

Does Alexander think we're exclusive too? He thought with a small smile as he made a mental note to talk about their relationship with him later.

“Look, I’ve known you for quite sometime, I know you wouldn't hurt Clary and I know you don't have any intentions of hurting Alec, but if you do I swear by the angel, I will come at you as an unseen force,” he said staring intently at Magnus.

Magnus stood there for a moment, soaking it all in, before he burst out laughing.

“What?” He asked with furrowed brows.

“Oh, nothing, it's just I can't take you serious after what Clary told me about you with New Year's,” he said as Jace looked at him with wide eyes and grunted. “Look I promise I'm not gonna hurt him. Not after what happened between us...” he said as he stared off into the city. 

Jace walked over to Magnus’ side, leaning against the railing. “Oh yeah, so what did happen exactly?” He asked looking at Magnus.

“Well my ex-girlfriend kissed me when I told her to back off and Alec came in the wrong time. The look on his face when I turned around to look at him pained me as if looks could kill. Now I know he and I had only known each other for a couple of weeks, but I feel like him and I click, like we've known each other for a long time or in a different life. I will never hurt him, I swear it on my life.” He said looking back at Jace.

“So, you’re telling me that Alec came at the wrong time and was being stupid,” he said with a smirk.

“Well when you put it like that...”

“Look I know my brother is sensitive and tends to do before he thinks in those situations so don't blame yourself anymore; it's time to move on. Think about what you guys have right now and work to make it stronger,” he said patting his back.

Magnus smiled at the last sentence. What we have. He thought to himself. “You know Jace, despite all the things I hear about you, you're pretty wise. Thank you.” 

“Aw well it's no prob- Hey!” He said with raised brows.

“All good things of course, goldilocks. Now, shall we join the others?” He said gesturing to them.

“Yeah, let's go.”

\--------------

“So, you're Magnus,” Max said with a stern look.

“And you must be Max, I've heard quite a bit about you from Alec.” 

“Well, whatever Jace said to you goes the same for me and don't worry Alec told me what happened between you two when you guys were out there so no need to feel nervous around me,” he said slapping his arm. 

“Good, I'm glad to hear we're all on the same page now,” he said with a smile.

“You know, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. His last boyfriend cheated on him with some guy and it devastated Alec. He wouldn't talk or emote for like a week and a half. He would just work and go back home and do whatever. Eventually, we all forced him to talk to us and he quickly got better. This was about eight months ago,” he said.

Raj? Magnus thought, but didn't want to pry out who it was for the sake of Alec.

“But now that I see him with you, he's never been more happy in his life. I know that you care for him too because of what you went through to get him back. Just keep him happy for me, will you? My brother’s happiness is just as important as he is to me,” he said looking into Magnus’ eyes.

“Of course. Alec has been the greatest thing that's happened to me and I intend to keep him for a long time.” He said as Alec came and grabbed Magnus by the waist. 

“Hey, you,” he said as he pecked Magnus’ lips, making him feel giddy inside. “So what are you guys up to?” 

“Oh, just getting acquainted is all,” he said looking up with a smile.

“Hey guys, dinner's ready.” Simon called out.

“Well that's our cue to go.” Max said as he got up from the couch. “You did good brother,” he whispered to Alec as he strode off to the dinner table.

Alec smiled as he pulled Magnus along with him. Once they took their seats, Simon stood up and raised his glass full of the wine Magnus had brought them.

“Alright guys, I just wanted to say thanks for coming. I just want to start out with that I'm thankful to have all of you guys here tonight so that I can share this special moment,” he said as he looked at Izzy with a smile. Simon took out a small box and kneeled on one knee, receiving a gasp from almost everyone.

“Oh, my God. What are you doing?!” She squealed. 

“Babe, we've known each other for a long time and I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. You are my best friend, my soulmate, my lover. I couldn't imagine a life without you, otherwise I would just be moping around,” he said receiving laughs from everyone. “As someone once told me ‘Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny.’” Izzy rolled her eyes with a smile as she caught the reference. “Isabelle Lightwood, will you marry me?”

Izzy looked at the ring with streams of tears flowing down her face. “Yes, yes, yes!” She screamed as Simon put the ring in her and bringing her up for a kiss as everyone cheered.

“Phew, that was nerve-racking. Well, let us eat!” He said as they laughed and dove into their meal. They talked and laughed with one another, sharing stories and smiles.

\------------

“Well Simon, you've outdone yourself and now I have a food coma.” Jace moaned as he relaxed on the couch. 

Everyone was at the living room talking with one another: Clary talking to Izzy about her new ring, Max and Simon watching Star Wars and discussing the plot and scenes, and Jace who began falling asleep. 

“Hey can we talk outside?” Alec said as he tugged on Magnus’ elbow.

“Of course darling,” he said as he got up from the couch.

Alec pulled Magnus out into the balcony and looked at him with a tense look as he grabbed hold of Magnus’ hands.

“Is everything alright darling?” He said lightly, his grip tightening.

“Yes of course it's just, earlier today when we were in my apartment and talking about us before Izzy called me I- I wanted to ask you something...” he said as he rubbed Magnus’ palms with his thumb and taking a deep breath. “Magnus, I really like you and I care for you a lot and this whole month and a half of knowing you has been incredibly one of the happiest moments in my life. You make me happy in ways I can’t describe and I would like to keep it that way and-”

Magnus pulled him and captured his lips, kissing him passionately and wrapping his arms around Alec. Alec was taken aback at the sudden act as he deepened it and wrapped his arms around his waist. The world had slowed down around them as they continued to move through time as if a new world was created just for the two of them. 

He slowly pulled back and looked back at Magnus with heavy breaths. “I hear that relationships, they um… take effort.”

Magnus looked back with Alec’s soulful eyes and smiled. “I'm all for effort.” Alec returned the smile and kissed Magnus again before pulling him into a hug, feeling his whole world explode in joy.

“So, this means we're exclusive then?” He asked for reassurance.

“Yes Alexander, this means I’m your boyfriend and you’re my boyfriend,” he said playfully as Alec gave a big smile.

“Let's go back inside darling, I'm sure the others are wondering where we're at,” he said as he pulled his new boyfriend with him inside.

Alec and Magnus joined the others, taking a seat on the couch and cuddling close to each other with big grins on their faces and Izzy and Clary came back with a bottle of alcohol and shot glasses.

“Oh, there you guys are, we were just about to start drinking and stuff. Where were you? And what are you guys smiling like that for-” she stopped as she realized what was going on. “OH, MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS OFFICIALLY EXCLUSIVE NOW?! It’s about time you told him Alec! Oh my god first I'm engaged and now my brother is officially in a relationship?! We have to drink and celebrate!” She exclaimed as she flailed her arms and waking Jace up.

“Oh, darling I'm always up for drinks.” Magnus said as he kissed Alec’s cheek and got up.

“Ugh, what did I miss?” Jace said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Alec and Magnus are official now!” She screamed. Jace shot his head up with a smile and quickly launched forward at Alec and poking him.

“Hey! There you go big brother!” He said as he continued poking Alec. Max and Simon turned their heads to join in on the commotion and began shouting with everyone else.

“Okay, okay, stop it!” He exclaimed as he laughed as he shoved Jace off of him. 

“To new beginnings!” Izzy cheered as she handed everyone a glass and took a swig of the alcohol. 

For the rest of the night, Jace, Izzy, Magnus, and Max took shots to their heart’s content, exchanging laughs and stories as Alec, Clary, and Simon stayed out of it in order to take care of their significant other later.

It was beginning to get late as Jace, Izzy, and Magnus were slowly getting tired whereas Max passed out on the couch. 

“Damn, it's midnight. Magnus and I should head home. Will you guys be okay here?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine, just go and take care of Magnus, he'll need it.” Clary said with a smile.

Alec nodded and went over to Magnus. “Babe we should head out,” he said as he grabbed his hands and motioned him up. 

“Oh, Alexander you're so gooooooood. You're so hot I think I want you to fuck me right now,” he slurred as he got up and looked at his boyfriend. 

Alec looked at him with wide eyes and giggled. “Not tonight Magnus. You're clearly drunk and as much as I appreciate the compliment and offer, I think we shouldn't,” he said as he guided Magnus to the door.

“Mhmhmhmh you're no fun meesterrr,” he giggled as fell into Alec's arms.

“Oh, trust me, you'll thank me tomorrow babe,” he said as he waved bye to Clary and Simon while guiding Magnus out the door.

On their way back home, Alec had to keep Magnus close to him or else he would wander off and question everything in his path. Alec thought it was amusing to see Mangus in this state as he guided him into his apartment and into his bedroom.

“Ooooo Alexanderrrr, your bed is so comfortable and flufffyyyyy like your hair,” he mumbled as he crashed on his bed and passed out. 

Alec scoffed with a smile as he took Magnus’ clothing off and threw on some of his own clothing on him to ensure his comfort for tomorrow. He carefully moved Magnus over on the side of the bed and threw a blanket over him and tucking him in.

Magnus slept peacefully which brought a smile to Alec. Satisfied with his work, he quickly stripped away of his clothing and threw on an old t-shirt with his boxers and slid in next to Magnus. 

Alec lay next to Magnus quietly as he looked over to see his chest rise and fall, hearing his soft breathing. “Goodnight Magnus.” He whispered softly as he kissed his cheek and lay back down next to him.

The Magnus Bane is my boyfriend. He thought to himself with a smile as he began falling asleep to the soft sound of Magnus’ breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes they are officially exclusive! Part 2 shouldn't be as long as this chapter. Get ready for a storm is nearing ;) Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Use #MotY and @MalecLightbanee if you mention on twitter!
> 
> Tumblr: 18ChouChou18


	8. Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect a little something in the chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings!!! Here's Part 2! Wow I hit 4100 hits?! Thank you so much for reading and giving kudos and comments, they mean sooooo much to me! And of course thank you to my lovely parabatai/beta @Drifting_Clouds23 for editing everything, love you boo!! Also, special thanks to my boo Kris (@TickleMyPickle) for giving inspirations and listening to me as I struggled writing this chapter! Plus, you guys should read some of her fics, they're PHENOMENAL! Uhhh that's pretty much it haha enjoy!!

Magnus woke up to a pounding headache as he looked over to his right to see Alec staring at him with a smile that made him feel a bit better.

“Good morning darling. How long have you been watching me sleep?” He mumbled in a soft voice as he shuffled over to his chest, cradling himself in Alec’s arms.

Alec was taken by surprise by the sheer movement, but snickered as he accepted him, wrapping his arms around his warm body. “Only a few minutes, don't worry. I wasn't intending for it to be creepy if that's what you're asking.”

“Mhm, no, no I was just curious is all,” he yawned as he looked up at Alec with a tired smile. “Speaking of which, why were you watching me sleep?” He asked as he dropped his head back down to Alec’s chest, feeling the light chest hair ruffle against his face as he shut his eyes again effortlessly.

“Because you're extremely adorable when you sleep,” he said as he dropped a kiss on top of Magnus’ head, receiving a smirk from him.

They laid there in comfortable silence for what seemed forever, feeling each other’s warmth as Magnus lay against Alec’s chest with his eyes shut while Alec stared off into the distance, stroking Magnus’ jet black hair. 

Alec couldn't have imagined a better way of waking up in the morning: his cute sleeping boyfriend next to him while the darkness of the bedroom shrouded them, but was accompanied by a crack of light seeping from the curtains, brightening up the room just a tad so they weren't in complete darkness.

“What time is it?” Magnus asked, breaking the silence. 

“8:00 why?” 

“As much as I would love to lay in your big strong arms all day, I need to leave soon to meet up with Cat and Ragnor for breakfast and discuss work, unless you want to tag along?” He asked as he caressed Alec’s chest.

“Ah, I can't… I have to go into work for a meeting in like an hour, but I can pick you up for dinner if you'd like?”

“I would love that,” he said with a smile.

“Great! I'll pick you up after I finish up some meetings and paperwork okay?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he replied, reaching up and cupping Alec’s cheek and capturing his lips.

As the morning went on, Magnus and Alec both got ready to leave Alec’s apartment. Alec was wearing his usual grey business suit with a white button up and a plain red tie with black dress shoes. Magnus threw on his clothes from the other night, styling his hair up, and quickly throwing on simple black eyeshadow with glitter and eyeliner to finish it up.

“You know, usually I would feel kind of iffy about wearing outfits I wore the night before, especially if I was drinking because they feel dirty and gross, but this feels just fine.” He said as he examined himself in the mirror.

Alec came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and leaning his chin over his shoulders. “Well, I think you look fabulous in this particular outfit,” he said as he kissed Magnus’ cheek, receiving a giggle from him. “Alright, Jackson, our chauffeur, should be here so are we ready to go?” 

“Yep, after you darling,” he said as he laced his hands with Alec’s.

Alec and Magnus made their way out of the apartment and took the elevator down to the main lobby, walking hand in hand out onto the streets of Brooklyn. They relished in the feeling the warm air and breeze as people shuffled by, minding their business with the occasional sound of construction, cars beeping at one another to go, and people talking to one another whether it be gossip or work-related. 

“So where are you meeting with Ragnor and Cat?” Alec asked as they walked.

“Just going down to Taki’s, do you know where it is?” He replied looking up.

“Of course I do, Izzy, Jace, Max, and I go there all the time, it's kind of like our go-to spot. I'll walk you down there since it's just down the block,” he said, looking back at the other man.

“Alexander, you don't have to, you'll be late for work.”

“And that's the perk of being the head of the Lightwood Publishing Company.”

“Isn't it temporary though?”

“Yes, but I'll be quitting since I'll be modeling for you full time,” he said with a wink.

Magnus felt his cheeks flush as they approached to the entrance of Taki’s.

“Well, this is where we part ways Alexander. I'll text you when I get home so you can get me.” He said with a warm smile.

“And I'll text you when I'm on my way over,” he said leaning over, pecking Magnus’ lips. “I'll see you later Magnus.”

“Talk to you later Alexander,” he said attempting to tame his blush as he went inside.

Alec watched him leave, eventually making haste back to Jackson as he saw the black car pull up in front of his apartment building.

“Sorry for being late sir, there was a bit of traffic,” he said opening the door.

“No worries Jackson, I just got here.” He said offering a smile as he went inside the car and rode off to work.

\----

“There he is, fashionably late as usual.” 

“In the flesh, and my, my, do you look green today my little cabbage,” he said as he bowed and giving a smirk.

“Let that nickname die Magnus.”

“Never,” he said as he took a seat.

“Alright children, let's behave. So Magnus, I saw you and Alec together, anything new between you two?” Catarina said with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, it has been quite a bit since I last saw you two. Well, Alexander and I had our first date. I took him to Raphael’s restaurant, Dumort, and then we took a romantic little stroll and then we went back to his place.” He said, smiling at the memory.

“Oh, my god, you guys did not,” Catarina said as Magnus looked up with a smirk. “You guys did the fucky fucky?!” She leaned in and whispered with an excited expression.

“I don't kiss and tell but...let’s just say I slept over.” He said with a wink.

Catarina squealed and clapped the table as Ragnor sat there, rolling his eyes, but kept a smile on as he watched Cat explode with excitement while Magnus leaned against the booth chuckling at Cat’s reaction.

“Alright, enough dear. We're getting stares from people,” he said placing a hand on her shoulder with a light touch.

Catarina looked at him with bewilderment, quickly collecting herself and leaning against the booth from embarrassment.

“So, anything else exciting you two have been up to?” Ragnor said, dazzling his hands and giving a look of sarcasm.

“Well..we uh..we..”

“Spit it out Magnus, I'm not growing any younger.” Catarina said leaning in a bit.

“We became exclusive,” he said with a grin and looking up.

Catarina was about to scream when Ragnor put his hand against her mouth, preventing her from screaming. “Honestly I can't take you anywhere nice sometimes.”

“Hush this is vital information,” she said glaring at him. “Magnus I am so happy for you! I've never seen you so happy, it's been awhile.” 

“Yeah, and I intend on keeping it that way,” he said, smiling at the thought of having a future with Alec.

“Well as happy as I am for you, I want to order food because I'm starving.” He said looking over his menu.

A few minutes later, their waiter, Kaelie, came and took their orders. Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor sat their waiting, discussing the upcoming fashion show and Magnus’ ideas for what to present.

“I'm just glad we have over two months to do this.” Magnus said as the food was presented to the table.

Catarina and Ragnor exchanged a worried look before looking back at Magnus who was staring at them with furrowed eyebrows.

“What?!”

“Magnus, honey...you do realize the show is in a month right?” Catarina said in a calming tone.

“What?! Since when?” He asked in a frantic tone.

“Well, Imogen sent out an email last night regarding the show due to complications so they had to move the date. You did get it didn't you?” Ragnor asked as he stuffed his face with French fries

Magnus quickly took his phone out and looked over his emails with wide eyes and sighed. “The reason why I didn't notice this was because I was with Alec and his siblings. Some of us kinda got drunk,” he said with a small chuckle. “It's fine, nothing we couldn't handle before,” he said as he played around with his food.

“Don't worry Magnus, we got this.” Catarina said with a reassuring tone.

“I hope so.”

\----  
7:00 PM

Alec sighed as he tidied up everything in his office, stacking papers, cleaning up trash, and returning folders to where they were supposed to be. He felt exhausted from all of the meetings he endured because of how long they were and felt overwhelmed from the amount of paperwork he had to organize.

After Alec was done, he left his office, took the elevator down to the main floor and out of the building to a waiting Jackson.

“Evening Mr. Lightwood,” he said as he opened the door for him, “Where will we be heading tonight sir?” 

“We’ll be heading to this location here.” He said as he gave him the address and entering the car.

“Not a problem sir,” he replied as he closed the door and rush to the driver's seat.

As they drove off to Magnus’ apartment building, Alec decided to give a call to Magnus, knowing that he'd would want a head start.

The phone rang for a bit before he heard Magnus’ voice.

“Alexander.”

“Hey babe,” Alec paused for a second, thinking about what he had said and feeling his cheeks flush before he continued, “So, uh, I'm on my way to get you for dinner.”

“Fantastic, I'll start touching myself up a bit, thank you for the heads up, Alexander.” He said with a tense tone as sounds of paper were being ruffled around.

“Are you okay? You sound...stressed.” He asked feeling concerned.

“I'll tell you about it over dinner, I'll see you soon Alexander.” 

“See you soon.” And with that the call ended. Alec felt concerned for his boyfriend as he sat staring off at the window and out to the busy street filled with lights, signs, and ads popping with an extravagant amount of colors.

\----

After Magnus had ended his call with Alec and finished cleaning up his living room that was cluttered up with numerous amounts of papers, fabrics, and drawings, he went straight to his bathroom and retouched any part of his make up that was wearing off.

Satisfied with his look, he quickly strode over to his bedroom and looked at the mirror one last time before he heard a knock at his door, walking out and towards the door.

“Alexander-” He said with a smile that quickly faded into a stern look as he looked at the man that stood tall in front of him.

The man was tall, had brown skin, dark rumpled hair, and dazzling brown eyes. He looked at Magnus with eyes of lust, as if a predator were looking for its prey. He smirked as he stared at Magnus.

“Imasu. I wasn't expecting to see you here, what brings you to my apartment?” He said with a bemused look.

“I just came by to see my favorite person and see how they were doing, is that too much to ask for?” He said as he looked Magnus up and down. “My, my, you look rather dashing tonight, Magnus.”

Magnus stood there as he blushed, but didn't want to. He felt his heart pounding an increase in its rhythm.

 _What is he here for_? He asked himself.

“So, are you gonna stand there or invite me in?” He asked with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, uh, yeah come in…” he said as he moved the side uncomfortably as Imasu brushed against him.

“So, who is this Alexander you speak of?” He said as he took a seat at the couch, receiving a hiss from Chairman Meow as he glared at the cat.

“Huh? Oh, he's my _boyfriend_ ,” he said, emphasizing the word boyfriend at the end as he crossed his arms and stood far from him.

“Oh, I see. Well we should get together and catch up Magnus, it's been awhile.” He said as he stood up as him and Magnus turned their heads the sound of the door being knocked on.

Magnus exhaled deeply, feeling relieved as his shoulders softened. He quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

“Alexander,” he said, trying to force a smile.

“Hey babe,” he said as he leaned down to kiss him. “Are we ready to-” he stopped as he looked at Imasu, “Oh, hello, are you Magnus’ friend?” 

Alec stood there, looking at the stranger with fixed eyes. He was handsome Alec thought, not liking the vibe he was getting from him. He felt his anger rise, clenching his fist to keep calm. He looked at Magnus and noticed that he was standing a great distance from him and felt a little bit more relieved.

“You could say that... My names Imasu Morales.” He said as he held an arm out.

Alec looked at the hand in disgust but kept his cool for Magnus since this was Magnus’ “friend.”

“Alec Lightwood, it’s nice to meet you.” He said as he shook his hand.

“Wow, strong grip...well I'll be going. I'll see you around soon Magnus.” He said with a mischievous tone as he walked near Magnus - a little too close - and out of the apartment.

As the door closed, Magnus came crashing towards Alec, wrapping his arms around the other man as he buried his face into his chest.

Alec looked surprised but quickly hugged Magnus back tightly and chuckled. “Magnus you've been acting strange, is everything okay?”

“I've just missed you is all,” he said as he looked up. 

“Well, I'm here now. So, who was he exactly?” He asked with a concerned look.

“We'll talk about it after dinner,” he said as he dragged Alec out of the apartment. 

Alec felt worried, but suspicious. Why was Magnus acting strange? Why was there another man with Magnus? Who was he exactly? What did he mean by “you could say that?” 

As they exited the building, they were greeted by Jackson as he opened the door. “Jackson, this is Magnus Bane, my boyfriend.” Alec said.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bane.” He said with a smile as he held his hand out.

“It's nice to meet you too.” He replied as he took his hand and climbing into the car.

As Alec sat next to Magnus, he laced their hands together, looking at him with a smile. “How was your day?” He asked as they rode off to their destination.

“Eventful. I actually have a month to prepare everything. Apparently my boss, Imogen, sent out an email last night, so I'm a bit stressed out.” He said with a sigh and leaned on Alec’s shoulder.

“It's going to be alright Magnus, you can do this.” He said with a reassuring tone.

“Thank you, Alexander,” he said as he perked up to kiss his boyfriend.

They sat in comfortable silence as they made it to the restaurant that Alec had planned for them to go to. 

It was a Japanese restaurant where the chefs cooked in front of the people. The place was decorated with faerie lights, many plants, and statues or figurines. The decor was so inviting, it made you feel like you were in Japan.

The date went well as they sat talking, laughing, and eating. It washed all of Magnus’ stress away about the fashion show. At one point, Magnus asked the chef if he could try cooking, immediately failed at trying to toss a piece of shrimp towards Alec, causing him to laugh as he took a video of Magnus’ determination to successfully throw a shrimp at him.

After dinner, they were picked up by Jackson, heading back to Magnus’ apartment as they talked about Magnus’ failed attempt at cooking in front of everyone and laughed.

Finally, they made it to Magnus’ apartment building as Alec gave Jackson the rest of the night and heading up to Magnus’ loft. As they entered his loft, Magnus poured a glass of wine for both of them, handing Alec the glass.

“So… who was Imasu?” Alec asked, hiding the feeling of jealousy mixed with suspicion.

Magnus sighed as he took a seat on his couch, followed by Alec taking a seat near him. “Imasu is… my ex boyfriend… look Alexander I promise you nothing happened between us, he just showed up out of nowhere. He's my past.” He said as he stared at Alec.

“I trust you, Magnus. I just...don't trust him.” He admitted as he took a sip of his wine.

“Well, you have nothing to worry about Alexander.” He said as he kissed him. 

Alec returned the kiss as he deepened it with his tongue. “Let's take this to the bedroom,” he whispered in a raspy voice filled with lust.

“I thought you'd never asked darling.” He said smirking as he continued kissing him and pushing him towards his bedroom.

That night, they made passionate love, exploring each other's bodies with their hands and mouth, planting their own scent and touch on one another, claiming them as their own. 

They lay there together, side by side in each other's warm embrace. Magnus snuggled closer to Alec, laying his head on top of his chest and hearing his heartbeat against his ear. 

“You know, we've been sleeping together for three days now.” Magnus said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you're right.” Alec replied with a smile.

“How about...I clean out some stuff to make room for some of your stuff for whenever you sleep here?” Magnus said looking up at him.

“I'll make some space for you too, then.” Alec responded with the smile as he leaned down to share a passionate kiss with his boyfriend. 

The rest of the night, they lay together in the same position, not daring to move or break the touch. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms, listening to each other’s steady breathing as the moon shined bright, illuminating the city and enhancing the nightlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter hopefully soon (Hopefully I'll write asap and not delay like a whole month like I usually do)!
> 
> Use #MotY for my fic!  
> @MalecLightbanee is my twitter  
> 18chouchou18 and MalecLightbanee is my Tumblr!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statement. Meeting. Tension. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! First things first, I am so so sorry I made you wait a two months hiatus for chapter 9, I had hit a major writer's block and lacked motivation and had to deal with some personal stuff but I am all better now :) As always, shoutout to my beta, @Drifting_Clouds23 for editing and helping me write this chapter! And also shoutout to my mother @Quite_Magical for constantly telling me to write or else this would never get posted! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

Two weeks had passed since Magnus and Alec were officially together. Magnus had been working frantically and diligently, coming up with concepts to fit the summer theme of the show and meeting his boss to discuss his ideas while Alec attended important meetings regarding the company and what their next publishing would be.

Within those two weeks, Magnus and Alec haven't been able to schedule any dates with each other because of their busy schedule and how work had been coming at them at full force, especially for Magnus. Although they couldn't meet in person, they texted, called, and even FaceTime everyday as much as they could whenever they were both free, asking how each other’s days were, talking about work, sharing small moments that involved Alec’s siblings or Magnus’ friends, etc.

They both missed each other’s presence immensely. While connecting with each other digitally was better than nothing, it wasn't enough compared to physically seeing each other. Each craved to feel the touch of one another, to merely share their familiar warmth. Alec missed waking up next to a sleepy Magnus, seeing his face clean of makeup and his normally immaculate hair ruffled from tossing and turning through the night. It was a pleasure to see Magnus behind all of the makeup as if it was only meant for Alec to see, exposing himself to him. 

Alec worried about Magnus from time to time when he hadn’t had the chance to talk to him all day because he knew how much of a workaholic he can be. The man was always pushing his limits and exhausting himself from the ridiculous workload he took upon himself. Alec had been thinking about just that when Izzy interrupted him with a light punch to his shoulder.

“Hello? Did you hear me at all Alec?” she said, arms crossed.

“Y-yeah of course,” he lied.

“Okay so then what was I talking about?” she asked, raising an eyebrow while leaning towards him.

Alec sat there staring at her, eventually giving up with a shrug.

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought,” she replied with a small smile, moving back. “What is it? Talk to me.”

“Nothing it’s just… I’m worried about Magnus is all.” He admitted while nervously playing with his hands.

“Alec, Magnus is fine. Fashion designers are always gonna be working on their designs, trying to improve and come up with new and original ideas. Being a fashion designer takes a lot of time and work, but once they’re done, the end product is beautiful. Don’t worry about him Alec, he’s been doing this for years now.” She reassured him, touching his shoulder gently.

“You’re right… I just… miss him is all.” He said slouching on the couch.

“Aw you miss your boyfriend?” She cooed in a playful tone.

Alec glared at her, but immediately smiled at the word “boyfriend” being used.

It’s funny that two weeks ago, they had established being exclusive and owning the name “boyfriend” to one another. Alec was still dazed from the fact that they were now in a real relationship together. He worried sometimes that things could go bad and would ruin their relationship. He had hoped nothing would come in between them, but after he saw Imasu that night, he worried about their relationship often. He was skeptical when Imasu claimed that he and Magnus were “friends.” His gut told him a different story, but he didn’t want to bring up the subject to Magnus when he only had two weeks left before the fashion show.

Izzy peered at the clock on the phone and got up. “Well I should be going before Simon starts shooting texts at me asking where I am. He gets a bit too worried about me now that him and I are engaged.” she said with a smile.

“Well be safe and let me know when you get home, okay?” He said, giving a hug and a kiss on her head.

“Will do,” she replied, squeezing him back.

After Izzy left, Alec went back to the couch and and immediately grabbed his phone and began texting Magnus.

Alec:  
Hey babe :)

Magnus:  
Alexander, how are you darling, did you and Izzy have fun tonight?

Alec:  
Yeah we just talked most of the time is all.

Magnus:  
Oh, about what?

Alec:  
Nothing important, so how has work been going?

Magnus:  
I’ll show you.

A few seconds later, Alec received a Facetime call from Magnus and immediately answered the call in a flash.

“Alexander,” he said with a grin.

“Hey Magnus,” he replied, returning the smile.

“So this is what I’ve been working on all day.” The camera immediately flipped and showed eight different designs. Each were remarkably unique and original, ranging from simple designs to intricate patterns with various types of colors from the spectrum. “So far I have eight designs which means I have four more designs left to go.” 

“They all look beautiful Magnus, you’re gonna kill it at the show. Maybe you should take a break for now until tomorrow?” He said hearing Magnus sigh. “For me babe?” He pouted.

Magnus smiled as he flipped the camera back to him. “Okay darling. For you, I’ll take a break,” he said in a soft tone, straightening up his work area. 

“So aside from working, how was your day babe?” He asked while walking back to his bedroom and laying down.

Magnus inhaled deeply as he contemplated on his answer. “Well aside from working all day, it was okay. Talked to Cat and Ragnor from time to time…” Magnus hesitated what he was gonna say next because he knew how Alec would, but he knew he should tell him, needed to tell him. “And Imasu called me…” He mumbled.

Alec immediately sat up and looked directly at Magnus, feeling a pang of anger rise, but kept his cool. “Oh… he called… you? What did he want?” He asked as calm as he could be.

“He just wanted to meet up somewhere and like catch up. Is that okay?” He asked feeling unsure of the situation.

Alec sat there, feeling his thoughts flush his mind with suspicion. _What does he want with Magnus? What does Magnus think of him? What’s their relationship?_

Alec couldn’t take it anymore and had to find out how Magnus knew Imasu.

“Sure it’s just… How do you know Imasu exactly?” He asked.

Magnus sighed as he lay on his bed. “If you really want to know… I’ll tell you. Six years ago, I was at Cat and Ragnor’s wedding. In the wedding they had live music and Imasu was part of the live performance. I was alone at the bar, watching Cat and Ragnor dance when he approached me. We started talking for awhile and eventually exchanged numbers. We dated for about a year before he broke up with me, said I was too ephemeral. He wanted things I couldn’t provide him at the time in which I realized that he was mainly using me. It broke my heart because he thought what we had wasn’t special or meaningful for that matter as if it was a fling. A really long fling,” he said as he looked up at Alec with hurt in his eyes. “It made me feel like I was insignificant, like I didn’t matter to him. I felt like I wasn’t capable of being loved by anyone anymore, like I wasn’t worthy to have it or feel it.” 

Alec felt his anger rise even more at the thought of not taking Magnus as a serious person. What person in the world would think Magnus was just a fling? Alec wanted to selfishly hug Magnus and shield him from the world. He wanted to make Magnus feel like he was the most important person in the world, in _his_  
world. 

“Magnus… I… hold on I’ll be right back.” He said as he ended the call.

Magnus lay there with confusion, feeling the crashing waves of anxiety wash over him. _Had I scared Alexander? Why did he hang up? Did I say something?_

Fifteen minutes later of Magnus laying in his bed contemplating had passed when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and walked out of his bedroom in his red silk pajamas with a floral pattern, feeling a bit exhausted from working all day.

Magnus opened the door and stood there was Alec in sweatpants and an old charcoal t-shirt.

“Alexander?” 

Alec surged forward immediately with a kiss and held onto him tightly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. They pulled away from each other as Magnus stood there with mixed emotions: confusion, surprise, and happiness.

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a smile.

“I just thought… I should show you how much more you are than just a fling and what you mean to me,” he said as he stared into Magnus’ eyes. 

Magnus smiled, feeling a rush of warmth and butterflies fill him as he hugged Alec, shrouding himself in his warmth. He felt safe with Alec like nothing can hurt him. He felt his affection for him grow every time he was with him, he just hoped nothing bad would ever happen to them.

After they pulled apart, they took a seat on the couch, snuggling close to each other. They sat in comfortable silence while the show, How to Get Away with Murder, played in the background, making a few comments here and there. 

“So…” Magnus said, breaking the silence, “You came all the way here to make a statement...why is that?” He asked, looking up at him.

Alec chuckled at the question as he gathered his thoughts. “Well… it pains me to see you hurt and I just… I just thought you deserved to know what I think of you Magnus.” He replied, softly saying his name.

Magnus lay against Alec with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Well I have to hand it to you Alexander, you certainly know how to make a statement.” He said in a light tone. “So… you're okay with me meeting up with Imasu tomorrow then?” 

Alec’s whole body tensed up at the mention of meeting Imasu tomorrow. He didn't expect for it to happen so soon. “Oh… of course, yes, you don't need my approval, it's your choice and I don't control you.” He partially lied.

Magnus must've sensed something because he took his hand and placed it over Alec’s, looking at him directly in his hazel eyes. “Alexander, if you're not comfortable with me meeting up with him, I understand and I will cancel for you.” 

Alec smiled at the gesture, but he didn't want Magnus to cancel something for him because he didn't like it, he wanted Magnus to make the choice of free will without any influence from him. “Magnus, if you want to go, then go, I'm okay with it. I don't want you to make a decision based off of me.” He said as he laced their hands together.

“Okay. Besides, it's been six years since I last saw him, not including two weeks ago. I'm sure he's moved on by now, especially since he was the one who broke it off. Thank you, Alexander,” he said, giving another kiss to his cheek.

“For what?” He asked with a dopey grin.

“For trusting me and… for this,” he gestured between them, dropping his head on his shoulder.

Alec understood what he meant when he said “this,” smiling at the thought and kissing the top of Magnus’ head as they continued watching their show snuggled up together.

\-----

Magnus was playing with his fingers nervously as he waited inside Java Jones for Imasu’s arrival. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, he knew Imasu and his tendencies to be late. Magnus looked at his phone with a smile as he saw the name “Alexander” flash on the screen.

Alexander:  
Thanks for last night ;)

Magnus:  
Thanks for coming over Alexander :)

Alexander:  
I was a bit saddened to see you leave so early this morning :(

Magnus:  
Sorry darling, I had to leave to meet with Imasu who I’m still waiting for. I’ll make it up to you ;)

Alexander:  
Let me know when he gets there and when your little “date” ends okay?

Magnus:  
Demanding aren’t we? Okay darling, I’ll let you know.

Alexander:  
Promise?

Magnus:  
Of course darling

Right as they said their goodbyes, Imasu walked through the door and immediately spotted Magnus, taking a seat in front of him.

“Magnus, you look rather dashing as always. How are you this morning?”

“Just fine… how have you been?”

“I’ve been quite alright. I’ve actually opened up my own music bar here, remember how I told you I wanted to open one?” He said with a mischievous smile. 

“Of course, I remember hearing the constant rambling about it,” Magnus deadpanned as he took a sip of his coffee.

Imasu giggled at Magnus as he looked at him fondly. “So… who is this Alexander? How long have you two been dating?” He asked.

Magnus looked up with furrowed brows. “He’s my boyfriend and we’ve been dating for a month and a half.” He answered.

“Mhm. So what does he do?”

“He’s the head of the Lightwood Publishing company for now, but will be my model full-time.”

Imasu nodded as he looked down. “Well I’m glad you found someone Magnus.” He said with a smile and looking back up. “So how has the Fashion world been for you?”

“Good, good, I’ve actually had a lot recognitions for my work.” 

“That’s great, I’m happy for you.” He said as he looked deep into his eyes. 

The rest of their time, they talked more about Magnus’ and Imasu’s career, sharing a few laughs here and there.

“So…what’s going on with you and your love life?” Magnus asked.

“Uh nothing really I’ve just been focused on my career and such y’know I haven’t had the time to really look for anyone new because… I wanted to-”

Magnus’ phone rings, interrupting Imasu mid-sentence. Imogen’s name flashed on the screen as Magnus looked at his phone feeling relieved. “Sorry I should probably answer this.” 

“It’s okay I should probably get going anyways to prep up my bar for tonight. You should come by tonight, it’s really fun and you can share that beautiful singing voice of yours.” He mentioned with a smirk.

Magnus blushed at the comment. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said with a half smile.

Imasu nodded with a smirk and left as Magnus picked up his phone. “Imogen darling, how are you?”

Magnus had known Imogen for about six years, ever since he began his career. She had noticed his designs when she saw him drawing in a sketchbook inside Java Jones. She had approached him about his designs as he immediately recognized who she was. They had talked for hours before she offered him a job. They had grown closer over the years as she grew fond more of him for his passion and creativity, secretly calling him her son.

“Afternoon Magnus, I'm doing well. I just wanted to check up on you and see how the designs were coming because of the last minute changes and all.” She said in a stern and yet gentle tone.

“Well I'm not at home at the moment, but I am about to head there so I can send you pics of what I have. So far I have eight out of twelve done, but I don't know how I feel about them.” He said as he walked out of Java Jones.

“Magnus, I've known you for a long time and I've seen the work you've done. They are so unique and original that everyone has to take a third time to appreciate the small details. You don't need to worry, you're a very talented and hard-working designer that outshines all of the other designers that I know. Between you and me, you're my favorite,” she reassured him. “Now send me those designs when you get home, I'm curious to see what you have for the summer show. I'll see you later,” she said as she ended the call.

Magnus felt himself smile as Imogen’s words echoed through his brain, sending him into a state of calmness. He pressed on as his creativity sparked and began imagining new concepts and ideas for his last four designs.

As Magnus arrived inside his loft, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and immediately took a picture of his designs and quickly sent them to Imogen. He then began searching for his boyfriend’s contact as his phone went off.

“Alexander, I was just about to call you,” he answered.

“Haha, I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to hear you. So how was it?” He asked.

“You know it wasn't actually that bad. At first I was iffy with everything but once he came and we started talking, it wasn't so bad.” He replied as he sat on his couch.

Alec sucked in his breath, hoping Magnus hadn't heard him. “Oh… what did you guys talk about?” He asked as he tensed up, feeling a wave of worry flood through his mind. 

“Well it was a little bit awkward, for me at least, but we talked about what we've been doing with our lives and all. Get this, he owns his own music bar in Manhattan. We should check it out sometime babe.” He exclaimed.

“Sounds fantastic,” he replied, attempting to hide his dislike of the suggestion.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked.

“I'm fine. What else did you guys talk about?” He lied, quickly changing the subject.

“Well he asked about you and me and how long we've been together and how we met.” He said fondly. “And that was pretty much it, it didn't really last that long, probably like an hour at most.” 

“Sounds fun. Well are you home right now?” He asked.

“Yeah I'm on the couch, why did you want to come over?” He asked in a light tone.

“If that's an invitation then there's no way I could refuse.” He said cheekily.

“Come as soon as possible darling, I want to see you.” He whined.

Alec smiled as Magnus whined. “Oh believe me, I'll be there real soon, babe.” He said. “I'll see you soon.” 

“See you soon, Alexander,” he answered back as the call ended.

A few minutes later, Magnus heard a knock on his door and immediately got up and opened the door to see his boyfriend in his casual pyjama clothing of sweatpants and a black shirt.

“Alexander.” He announced with a smile as he closed the gap between them and kissed him.

“Hey Magnus,” he responded with a smile as he entered and closed the door behind him. “So, what'd you want to do tonight? I'm off tomorrow,” he said as they took a seat on the couch.

“Hmm, I don't know. You want to go out?” Magnus asked.

“Sure, I could go out. Where to?” He replied.

“You want to go see Imasu’s bar?” He asked cautiously.

Alec sat there thinking hard at the thought of seeing Imasu again. “Sure, why not,” he answered with a fake smile.

“Great! Let me change and let me dress you with what you have here in my closet because I want everyone to know how hot you are. Plus we both know you can't be trusted with dressing up for a night out.” He said excitedly as he got up.

Alec made a mocking tone, but quickly laughed as he watched his boyfriend walk into his room while shaking his hips in a sassy way.

After changing and getting Alec to change into the clothes Magnus had set out for him, they both walked out hand in hand. They eventually made it out of the building and took a cab over to the bar. 

Upon arriving at the bar they saw the place was pretty packed, filled bright neon colors mainly of pink and blue. The room was alive filled with conversations, laughter, and music. 

As Magnus and Alec made their way deeper into the bar, they were quickly stopped at the sound of Magnus’ name.

“Hey you made it! And you brought your boyfriend.” He said with a smile as he eyed both of them.

“This place is amazing Imasu, I love the decor, really brings out that vintage look.” Magnus complimented.

“Thank you! Let's go sit over there where it's somewhat quieter.” He gestured for them to follow him.

They took their seat over at a table that was further away from the boisterous crowd of people to continue their chat. The seats were crimson leather booths with a mahogany outline that had leaf patterns spiraling out.

“So what brings you guys out here?” Imasu asked as he reclined back.

“Well we decided that we wanted to go out and I suggested that we visit your club, since you told me earlier to come by so I thought “why not?”” Magnus answered.

“Well what do you think Alec?” Imasu asked leaning forward.

Alec gritted his teeth as the sound of his name from him. “It’s a wonderful club you got.” He said unenthusiastically.

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” he replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “So, drinks anyone? My treat.”

“I’ll just have a classic martini.” Magnus answered.

“And you Alec?”

“Just a beer is fine.” Alec replied.

Imasu nodded and got up and headed towards the bar to request their drinks.

“Are you alright, Alexander?” Magnus asked with worried eyes.

“I’m fine,” he lied.

“Alexander, I know you well enough to know that that smile earlier was a false one.” Magnus said with a small smile.

“I just… I don’t know something about him doesn’t feel right to me.” Alec admitted.

“Well give him a chance, he’s really nice,” Magnus replied, placing his hand over Alec’s.

Alec gave him a knowing look, making Magnus sigh. “Look, I’ve forgiven him and I’ve moved on. Plus… I’m with you now, Alexander,” he said wrapping an arm around him. “So give him a chance, for me?”

Alec sighed and smiled. “Okay. For you, I’ll do anything,” he said as Magnus leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

“Alright guys, I come bearing drinks.” Imasu said as he placed them on their table. “So did I miss anything?” 

“No, no nothing exciting really.” He said as he laced his fingers with Alec’s and smiling up at him. 

The entire time they sat they told each other bizarre stories, slowly getting drunk at the same time. Alec was very buzzed, while Magnus and Imasu were drunk to the max. They exchanged loud and obnoxious laughs together as the night pressed on. Alec was slowly warming up to Imasu, but still had his doubts about him.

“Well, I gotta go pee. I'll be right back.” Alec said as he climbed out of the booth, still giggling from one of Magnus’ drunk stories with Catarina and Ragnor. 

“Be back soon, darling,” Magnus whined.

After Alec finished using the restroom, he came back to the booth they were sitting at, only to find that it was empty. Alec felt confused and a bit worried as he quickly looked around for his boyfriend.

After awhile, he finally spotted Magnus and Imasu on the dance floor, dancing and laughing crazily with other people. Alec stood there, filled with jealousy and a bit of sadness. He noticed how much fun Magnus was having with Imasu, questioning if Magnus was like that with him. He then turned his attention to Imasu and focused on his looks: young, handsome, and muscular. 

_Am I not good enough for Magnus? He looks so much happier with him…_

Alec was interrupted as Imasu approached him. “So you're finally back aren't you.” He said. “I can tell that you've been standing there for quite a bit of a time and let me ask you, hurts doesn't it?” He asked in a petty tone.

“What?” Alec asked in a stunned voice.

“I mean, the fact that you took Magnus away from me. He was much happier with me. Do you honestly believe he actually likes you? You're probably a rebound for him, because let's face it, he's not over me. Why do you think he came here tonight? To see me!” Imasu exclaimed with a devilish smile. 

Alec felt sick to his stomach. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to in front of Imasu. He just wanted to go home now and forget about the night. Every word that Imasu had said came flying at Alec, feeding his insecurities and doubt, causing Alec to believe him. 

“Babe, you should come dancing with us, it's so much fun!” Magnus said as he strode back from the bathroom.

“Actually, I think I'm gonna head home,” Alec said as he began to walk away. 

“Don't be a party pooper Alexander!” Magnus said in a playful tone as he grabbed Alec’s hand. 

Alec quickly snatched his hands away as he turned around. “I'm going home Magnus, I'll talk to you later.” He said as he headed for the exit.

Magnus stood there as a wave of confusion washed over him as he watched Alec leave. “Is Alexander okay?” He asked Imasu.

“I think he'll be fine. Probably not feeling well from all the alcohol.” He lied. 

“Maybe. I should go after him and see if he's well.” Magnus said.

Imasu grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking. “No, no, I think Alec will be fine. He actually called his sister to get him.” 

“I still feel like I should go after him.” 

“Magnus, he's gonna be okay, come have fun for awhile, we should catch up some more.” He said as he guided Magnus over to the dance floor.

\---------  
Alec came home, feeling sick from the alcohol and what Imasu had said to him. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything, but every time he thought about Magnus, he would somehow go back to what Imasu had said and thinking all the reasons why Magnus had said to trust him about Imasu.

_Does he actually still have feelings for him?_

The thought of Magnus leaving Alec for Imasu left a void in him as he quickly drifted off to sleep, forgetting about the events that had occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh shhh don't hate meee I had to do it to add some spice into the mix right? Anyways I hope to see you guys in chapter 10 real soon!
> 
> Twitter: @MalecLightbanee  
> Tumblr: 18chouchou18 / MalecLightbane


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot development. Angst. Good luck ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! Yes, I am back with chapter ten finally. First things first, I want to formally apologize for all of you that still read my fic that I have taken super long to post this chapter (again). I have been focusing on school and work and haven't had the time to put my full focus on writing this chapter, but here we are! Also, shoutout to Gucci for asking each week before of when I was gonna post the next one (I am so sorry but thanks for sticking around :)). As always, thanks to my beta @Drifting_Clouds23e for editing this chapter <3\. Again, I am so sorry that I took long with posting, hopefully I can get chapter 11 soon :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 9 Summary:**  
**Magnus and Alec have been together for a month and a half now. Magnus has been working on his new ideas for the summer fashion show and has so far gotten eight out of twelve designs done. Alec and Magnus FaceTime and talk and say how much they miss each other in which Magnus reveals that Imasu broke up with him because he didn’t think their relationship was serious; Imasu thought it was just a fling. Alec then decides to show how serious their relationship is by showing up at Magnus’ apartment for the night and snuggling up with him and providing comfort. Before they fall asleep, Magnus asks Alec if he was okay with him going to see Imasu for lunch to reconnect. Alec hesitantly says yes to this. Next day, Magnus is nervously waiting for Imasu and sees him. They talk about relationships and work. Imasu mentions of his club and that Magnus and Alec should come by. Magnus asks a hesitant Alec and later convinces him that they should go. They’re at the club, see Imasu and sit down, drink and talk. They get buzzed and drunk (mostly Magnus) throughout the night. A buzzed Imasu confronts Alec about his relationship with Magnus. He spits out harsh statements that Alec doesn’t know if he should believe them or not. Magnus comes by and asks if everything’s alright, clearly clueless as to what is going on. Alec becomes distant and tells him that he’s going home, but Magnus persistently asks if he’s alright, but Alec continues to be distant, resulting him to leave early that night. Magnus and Imasu stay at the club. Alec is at home and falls asleep, questioning if what Imasu said was true. End of chapter 9.**

_“I'm going home Magnus, I'll talk to you later.”_

Magnus shot up from his slumber as the events of last night replayed in his dream. He looked around, feeling unfamiliar with his surroundings. All of a sudden, Magnus’ brain went into haywire as the thought of going home with someone shocked him into complete consciousness.

He looked around the loft with wide eyes, twisting his head around and looking for the owner. The apartment had a beautiful modern touch that complemented the numerous amount of artwork around the place. The kitchen had a clean, pure, and white theme with the simplicity of black added to the mix. Marble tiles and countertops accented the theme, giving it a mature look. The living room gave a romantic vibe; a fireplace, a red couch with black nightstands, and a white coffee table. 

Magnus continued looking around as a sudden thought crossed his mind, increasing his heartbeat, thoughts of possibilities swirling like a tornado in his mind, and his palms sweating a bit.

_Oh, by the angel, please, please, please tell me I didn’t sleep with anyone._

Magnus’ thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door close. A man started approaching him with a towel around his waist while showing off his abs, freshly washed hair dangling to the front of his face.

“You're awake. How'd you sleep?” Imasu asked, smiling lazily.

“Fine. Um, we didn't- you know…” Magnus stuttered as he looked around frantically.

“Oh, no, of course not. You started to pass out on the dance floor, so I took you back to my place,” he explained as he took a step closer. “How are you feeling? You were pretty drunk last night,” he continued as he offered water and pain medication.

Magnus took the water and drank a bit, quenching his thirst. “I’m alright. I don’t get hangovers unless I really drink, but last night wasn’t the case so I don’t need the pain medication, but thanks,” Magnus responded. “What time is it?” 

“Oh, it’s almost twelve. We came home a bit late last night,” Imasu informed as he stretched his arms a bit. “I only just woke up an hour ago.”

“By ‘a bit late,’ what do you mean?” Magnus asked as he stood up from the couch.

“I’d say around three in the morning? I had to drag and carry you all the way up to my loft.” Imasu said.

“Well, thank you, but I think I should get going,” he said, turning around and heading to the door.

Imasu grabbed Magnus’ hand, stopping him from moving. “Why don't you stay for brunch or something?” He asked.

“Thanks, but I need to go and check up on Alexander. Thank you again for letting me sleep here and taking care of me,” he said as he took his hand away from Imasu’s grasp and raced out to the door before Imasu could reply.

Magnus grabbed a taxi and prompted the driver to Alec’s apartment building. As he arrived, Magnus quickly payed for his ride and made his way up to his boyfriend’s apartment, hoping that he wasn't mad at him.

Arriving at the door, he knocked a few times and waited. Seconds later, Alec opened the door and looked at Magnus with a blank expression. His hair was tangled up and crumbled from night’s slumber, his eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the light, and the clothes he wore the night before were still on. 

“My, my, good morning to you, my beautiful darling.” Magnus greeted as he began to hug his boyfriend, but Alec moved away, leaving the door open and keeping his distance from Magnus.

_Okay, so maybe he is mad at me, but why?_

Magnus made his way into the apartment, closing the door behind him as he followed Alec into the kitchen.

“So, how are you feeling? You left pretty early, Alexander,” Magnus mentioned cautiously as he took a seat at the counter.

“I'm fine,” he replied as he finished freshening his face. 

_Okay, so that was a bit standoffish…_

“Oh, okay. Are you hungry? I would love to grab breakfast with you if you want,” he asked with furrowed brows.

“I'm good. I have to do stuff at the office anyways.” He answered as he began making coffee, still keeping his back facing Magnus.

_I can't take this anymore, I need to get to the bottom of this._

“Alexander. What's wrong? Did I do something last night to embarrass you or something? Just talk to me,” he asked, raising his voice a bit.

Alec’s head popped up and his body stiffened as he turned around to face Magnus. “You want to talk? Okay, let's start with this, why did you really reconnect with Imasu? Is it because he's so much better than me? Is it because you still want to be with him and I was ju-just a rebound?” He shouted, feeling his temper rise as a small amount of water began to rise to the surface of his eyes.

“Seriously? You're still hung up about this? I've told you multiple times that there was nothing between him and I. That's all in the past, Alexander,” he replied exasperatedly. “What matters right now is that I’m with you.”

“Okay, so tell me why Imasu told me that you're not over him and that we only went to his bar just so you can see him?” Alec fired back.

“What? That's not true, Alexander. I doubt Imasu would even say that in front of you. He has been nothing but friendly to you and you accuse him of this?” He said, clenching his fists.

“Magnus were talking about the guy who left you because he didn't believe what you guys had was serious.” Alec said as he rested his hands on his hips.

“People change, Alexander.” Magnus replied.

“I know what I heard Magnus. He's not what you think.” Alec countered back.

“Are you questioning my judgement?” Magnus questioned with furrowed brows. “Has any of the stuff I’ve said to you before even meant a thing? Was it not enough? Was I not enough for you to trust?” Magnus exclaimed eyes darkening with hurt.

Alec stared at him, contemplating with what he should say next. He was so stunned by Magnus’ response that he almost lost his balance. Magnus looked at him as if he were someone else, feeling his whole body tremble because they were actually fighting with each other.

A few seconds later, Magnus broke the silence. “I think I should go. Goodbye, Alec.” Magnus said as he left and closed the door.

Alec wanted to say something. He wanted to reassure Magnus that, of course, he was enough. He was so much more for Alec, but he let Magnus leave out the door without saying anything. 

Alec stood there staring at the door in disbelief that Magnus just left. He headed to his bed and lay there, thinking about what had happened, what could’ve happened, and what should’ve happened, with his mind swirling around over one thought that replayed in his head.

_He called me Alec._

——————-

Magnus felt nauseous after his fight with Alec. He couldn’t believe that Alec just stood there without a word. He wanted him to run after him and stop him, but he didn’t. Magnus continued walking the streets of Brooklyn, feeling the cool breeze and warm air shroud him. He was caught up in his thoughts when he ran into a man and fell to the ground.

“I am so sorry sir, are you alright?” Magnus apologized as he looked up.

“What a coincidence that I’d see you again,” Imasu said as he raised out a hand to help Magnus up.

Magnus stared at him and then towards his hand, gladly taking it.

“So, where are you headed?” Imasu asked as he looked Magnus up and down.

“Back home, I guess,” Magnus murmured.

“What’s wrong? You can talk to me,” Imasu reassured.

Magnus looked at him and sighed. “Alec and I got into a fight,” he answered, looking down.

“I’m sorry. Can I ask what it was about?” Imasu asked.

Magnus thought about his answer and hesitated. “It was just something stupid,” he replied.

“Well, it doesn’t seem like it was something stupid. Do you want to talk about it over breakfast with me?” Imasu offered.

Magnus stood for a few seconds before answering. “I am hungry, I could go for some food,” he accepted, looking back up at Imasu.

“Great, I was just about to head somewhere to grab breakfast and bring back to my place.” Imasu replied with a smile as he offered an arm for Magnus.

Magnus looked at his arm with raised brows. His gut was telling him not to do it, his mind was hesitating on accepting the offer, but he fought off his nerves and eventually accepted the gesture. Together they began walking to a little restaurant to pick up breakfast with Imasu.

Returning to Imasu’s apartment, they took a seat at the kitchen island, diving into their pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. 

Magnus’ phone kept going off every once in awhile with calls and messages, causing Magnus to turn his phone face down and on silent.

“So, tell me what’s going on between you and Alec.” Imasu broke the silence.

Magnus sighed as he swallowed his pancake down. “Well, after I left this morning to check up on him, he looked irritated when he saw me. Every time I tried talking to him he’d act like he wouldn’t care or would answer with a word or two. I asked if I had done something and he just let everything loose. He was saying how we only went to the club because I wanted to see you and that I was still into you and all. He said that you told him all these things about how I still want to be with you and you want to be with me.“ 

“Huh, how bizarre. I mean alcohol does do a lot to you and your brain. It could bring out our most prominent fears and showcase them into reality. Maybe I said something that triggered it?” Imasu tried to explain as he slouched over a bit.

“Don’t beat yourself up about this, Alec can get really paranoid and protective. I get why he does it, but it’s just the fact that he didn’t trust me…” Magnus dragged off as he stopped eating.

Imasu sensed the sadness as he walked over to Magnus and began to rub his back, giving a hug to him. “It’s alright Magnus, of course you’re to be trusted. Alec doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. If he continues to act like this then that’s his loss. You told him everything truthfully and he still doesn’t believe you. That’s not your fault.”

“Thanks, Imasu, I feel a bit better,” Magnus thanked him as a small smile tugged his lips. For the rest of the afternoon, they continued to hangout, giving a distraction for Magnus’ thoughts.

——————  
Alec tried desperately to reach Magnus, but he wasn’t answering. Not a call, not a text, not even opening to read his texts. Alec needed to talk to Magnus, get a hold of him somehow, but he didn’t know what to do. He lay on his bed contemplating; he could possibly go to Magnus’ loft or go to his favorite coffee place, Java Jones. 

As the night slowly began to consume the light of day, Alec started to panic because Magnus wasn’t answering him at all. Literally. The thought of Magnus being done with Alec frightened him. He was falling for Magnus, but the only reason why they started to fight was Imasu. If Alec was gonna get Magnus back, he would have to prove Imasu’s true colors to his boyfriend. If he could even still call him that. 

Alec called Izzy up to have her help him get his man back because god knows that he’ll need his sister’s help.

“So, let me get this straight, you and Magnus had a fight because some guy that was a former boyfriend of his told you to basically back off?” Izzy questioned, brow furrowing in anger.

Alec nodded slowly at this, causing Izzy to throw her hands up in the air. “That’s it, where does he live? I’ll show him who's man Magnus’ is,” she threatened as she pressed her knuckles against her palm, causing a crackling sound to emit from the force. 

“Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, as much as I hate it, we can’t be direct with Imasu. We both know what happened when I told Magnus,”he mentioned as he held his head in his hands. “Besides… I don’t know if he’ll even want to see me again,” he slouched over as he fell against the couch.

“Aw, big brother. Look, I’ve seen the way Magnus looks at you sometimes and it’s genuine, with deep care and tenderness. I don’t think he’ll be able to throw you out like that over this. I know you can win him back over,” she reassured as she hugged her brother. 

“Thanks Izzy, I hope so,” he said as he hugged her back. They both got up and began discussing what their plan would be in order to rip the mask off of Imasu’s character and reveal his true colors to Magnus.

_I really hope all of this works out in the end._ Alec’s mind went to as they began to formulate their plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a prayer circle that I can get chapter 11 in soon :)  
> Twitter: @MalecLightbanee  
> Tumblr: MalecLightbanee / 18chouchou18

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my tumblr 18chouchou18 and find me on twitter: @MalecLightbanee
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Use #MotYff when u tweet about it!


End file.
